Royally Screwed
by Hexwitch
Summary: Bella's dad is Governor of 5 towns or what we call states. The world is now ruled again by Kings and Queens. When Bella's dad tell her his old friends family is coming to visit what will she think. Especially when it's the Royal family. Suck at sums
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Year is 2010 but has kings and queens, etc.**

**Old Friend**

**BPOV**

Yeah

And if your heart stops beating

I'll be here wondering

Did you get what you deserve?

The ending of your life

And if you get to heaven

I'll be waiting here babe

Did you get what you deserve?

The end, and if your life won't wait

Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?

No one ever had much nice to say

I never think they would have liked you anyway

Oh take me from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.

And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?

Ohh dead.

"Um excuse me Miss Swan?" I stopped singing and turned around so quickly that being the major klutz I am I fall. Gina rushes to my side muttering apologies on how she startled me.

"It's alright Gina. Is there something you needed to ask me?" I said standing back up brushing the non existent dirt off my pants.

"Oh! Yes your father and mother have requested an audience with you. Said it was urgent and that you come straight to your father's office." That shows how close my family was. I have been requested to audience my family? Wait that's not how you say it. Oh well but my father was governor of the town of Washington. It used to be states but now they decided instead of having a president we would have a King and Queen and all the states be made into towns. Weird I know. Since my father was chosen to be Governor of Washington, California, Oregon, Nevada, and Arizona. Most are just governors of one town but when I asked my mother she said he was very good friends with the king. Yeah right, the king barely goes out of his own castle has two of his kids paired up and the last one single but no one ever sees them. If they didn't have portraits we wouldn't know what they look like.

I said a thank you to Gina and went out of my suite, I can barely even consider it a room it's so huge. The house itself is a palace. Has five floors, a grand ball room, a nice place to eat if we had many people over, a swimming pool and a gym inside, and lastly a stable out back. I loved riding Blur. A weird name for a horse but when she is running that is all you see, a blur. Plus I was 5 when I named her. One day when I was 7 I got lost while riding her and she found this beautiful meadow. It was a perfect circle with flowers on the outline and no more than ten feet away there was a small pond with a mini waterfall. It was my own oasis. I was brought out of my day dream when I came to the door of my father's office. I knock before hearing a come in.

Walking in I see my father and mother sitting behind a grand oak desk. Behind them were shelves and shelves of books I used to steal to read when I was a child. The desk was cluttered with papers and other various objects. All in all this place feels like home. My father Charlie is a tall man about 6'5 feet tall with chocolate brown hair that is starting to gray, greenish eyes, a thick bushy mustache and well fit for his age. My mother has more of reddish brown hair with chocolate brown eyes and stands at 5'9. She is more petite but both wear the same expression. Extreme happiness and worry.

I sit down at one a of the plush chairs that always seem to swallow me and waited for them to talk. Or do anything in general.

"Sweetie." Renee starts. "You know your father is a very important man with lots of people looking up to him." Well no duh. "And that he go this job because of his friend who completely trusted him. " I nodded my head. "Well the friend who gave him the job is coming here with his family." She finished apprehensively.

"Okay and you look concerned because?"

"Well my friend. Um, he well he is kind of" Charlie paused. "He's the king." He whispered.

"Yeah and I'm Whoopie Goldberg." I say sarcastically.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me that's why I have some pictures." He hands me an old photo album. I flip it open and see a lot of pictures with my mom and dad. But the next page shocks me the most. I'm used to seeing them in extravagant suits and ball gowns but here are the king and queen laughing with my parents. Then it sinks in. The Fucking King and Queen are coming here. My already pale face pales even more. I close my eyes to get a grip. Just stay calm.

"When are they coming?" I manage to get out.

"In three days."

Okay in three days I have to learn to be graceful and not fall on my face and not be a disgrace to my family. Oh man I'm so screwed!

"Honey relax, the Cullen's are very nice people. Why Esme is even your godmother." My mo says. The queen is my godmother! What else I'm in an arranged marriage with Edward Cullen! Now that I don't mind. Focus Bella you have to remain calm and most of all do not faint when you meet them. Boy that would be a conversation starter.

"So all that time when you were telling me the king got dad all of this you weren't lying." I squeaked out.

"Now you can see why we didn't want to tell you. We were afraid of your reaction to all of this." I nod and think I say that I'm going to bed. The walk up the stairs seems to take forever and feels like I'm walking through syrup. Finally making it to the fourth floor I put on autopilot to get to my room. Turning around a corner I bump into Gina.

"I'm so sorry miss." She says. Why can't you just call me Bella? "What did your father want to tell you?"

"One of his old friends family is coming to town." I say in monotone.

"Oh really and who is that?"

"The king." And walk to my room. Once inside I slide down to the floor and put my head inbetween my knees. Distantly I can hear vacuums being turned on and people fixing every last thing in the palace for the arrival of the royal family. What if they don't like me? What if they are totally stuck up? What if they are rude? Wait thats the same thing. I hear a vase break and a panicked shout to clean it up. All awaiting the arrival of my dads old friend the king. I am officialy and absolutely Royally Screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay my brother dragged me along to go see the University of Wisconsin. The only good thing that came out of that was a free t-shirt.**

**ME: Hah I stole Twilight. Mwhahaha. **

**EDWARD: Ali can you please give Twilight back to me**

**ME: No I own Twilight so therefore I own you and you can't tell me what to do.**

**JASPER: Please Ali we would really like it back.**

**ME(Starts to feel drowsy) No and Jasper stop that**

**CARLISLE: Ali you know it's not right to steal now just give us back Twilight and we walk away peacefully.**

**ME: None of you sexy vampires is making me give up Twilight!**

**EMMETT: Hey what's going on?**

**ME: I give up. **

**EMMETT: Now say you don't own Twilight.**

**ME: (glares) Fine I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**EDWARD: There now was that so hard?**

**ME: Bite me.**

**Don't Say Anything Stupid.**

_**Previously:**_

"_**The king" And walk to my room. Once inside I slide down the floor and put my head in between my knees. Distantly I can hear vacuums being turned on and people fixing every last thing in the palace for the arrival of the royal family. What if they don't like me? What if there are totally stuck up? What if they are rude? Wait that's the same thing. I hear a vase break and a panicked shout to clean it up. All awaiting the arrival of my dad's old friend the king. I am officially and absolutely Royally Screwed. **_

**BPOV**

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

(Hey, what up girl?)

Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna

Hit this city

(Lets go)

Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of

Jack

'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't

coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy.

The rest of the song kept playing as I wiped sleep out of my eyes. What the hell was Angela doing calling me this early. With my eyes still closed I patted around the area until I found my iPhone Yawning one more time I pressed the enter button.

"Hello?" I said groggily struggling to get in a sitting position. Once there I leaned my head back against the headboard.

"Hello, what do you mean hello? What do you sound like you were asleep?" She asked in a rush. Great she has had caffeine.

"Well it's because I was asleep." I say sarcastically.

"Well first off it's ten am, second you said we were going to the skate park. So get dressed, brush your teeth, have a pop tart, bring your skateboard and I'll be there in 30 minutes." And she hung up. Angela used to be all quiet until Ben her new boyfriend got her out of her shell. And to be honest she is a lot more fun. As for the skateboard I'm completely graceful on that but not on land. I still don't understand it.

I get up and walk over to my walk in closet. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, neon blue top, my converse, and my ray bans. I put my haystack hair in to a side ponytail and put on some lip balm to make my lips look a little fuller. This is the only make up I ever use. I grab my purple skateboard and am on my way down. By the stairs I jump up put the skateboard under me and skid all the way down. The railing and the maids are so used to it they don't bother to put paint on it to make it look better. I walk in to the five star kitchen and find my secret stash of granola bars. I stopped one of the maids to tell them to tell my parents where I am going. I grab my iPod and phone and am out the door just as I see Angela driving up in her 2007 yellow camero. It looked a lot like Bumblebee from transformers. Getting in we head to the skate park.

* * *

"Go Bella, go Bella, go Bella!" I hear my friends cheer. Right now I'm on the half pipe. Doing frontside 180, Double kickflip, a regular kickflip, some Ollie's, and a double heelflip. In other words hard skate moves. For me at least. I see skaters here that do those kinds of things as practice.

"Hey Bells your phone is ringing!" Angela screams. I finish up my trick and skate down stopping it towards the middle and kicking the board up into my hand.

Angela is a little shorter than me. 5'3 while I'm at 5'6. She has brown hair along with me and she died orange stripes in her hair and I opted for the two blue streaks on the right side. She is more petite and basically has no muscle and is an alright skater. I have muscle just not the kind like the women body builders that is just disgusting. But what I envy most about Angela is her eyes; they are a beautiful hazel while I just have boring brown.

"Hello?" What do they want know? But looking over at the horizon I have been here a good five hours. Whoa time just flies by huh?

"Bella where are you?" My mom asks frantically.

"At the skate park."

"Oh, well, um could you just come home now sweetie, it's really important."

"Sure mom I'll be home in a few bye."

"Bye dear." Now why is she so worried? I mean the last time she was that worried had to be when she was talking about how the Royals were coming here in three days three days ago. I drop my skateboard and nearly drop my phone. Oh shit they can't be here yet can they? Oh crap, crap, crap, I have to get home now!

"Angela!" I scream I pick up my skateboard and rush over to her frantic where she was in a heated lip lock with Ben. Ugh I don't have time for this! I pull them apart. "Sorry major emergency."

"Yeah and what's that?" Ben asked wiping his dusty brown hair out of his eyes.

"Well you know how I said that my dad's old friend was coming for a visit. Well his old friend is the king and the Royals are at my house now. Oh and please don't tell anyone I just told you that." Both there mouths dropped open and they stayed frozen for about a minute. I snap my fingers in front of their faces getting more anxious.

"Right here take my car it's a Ferrari." Ben tossed Angela the keys (he would want the car back) and we climbed in to the red car and were out of the parking lot in a minute flat going 90 mph down the road. I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella calm down. There just ordinary people." She paused. "Okay they aren't, they are the most powerful beings in the world." I glared at her. "Right anyways don't be afraid of them, just see them as your dad's boring old friends. Plus you are Isabella Swan who doesn't take shit from anybody." We pulled up to the gate and the security guard let us in. already I see 5 cars and one unknown motorcycle in my driveway. "Well at least they have good taste in cars. And remember no shit from anyone okay?" I give her my smile that makes all the guys faint and just smirk a little. We do our secret hand shake and I open the door, get out with board in hand, and before I close the door.

"No shit from anyone. We still on to see Alice in Wonderland?"

"Even though that movie is for like ten year olds yeah. We taking your Aston Martin?" I nod my head yes and close the door walking up to my grand one. The maids open it and I step in to the grand foyer that could easily fit a small apartment in here. The expression 'no shit form anyone' is something I got from the person who taught me how to skate. For a skater you had to have a backbone and he always told me that and it just became a habit of saying.

"How was the skate park miss?" Gina asks flustered.

"Good how are the Royals?"

"I'm surprised you remembered. They are very charming and very beautiful." She admits blushing. We walk into the kitchen were half of the staff is cooking a meal for the Royals. I grab half a sandwich and two apples. One for me and one for Blur. I quickly eat my lunch and wash my hands and put my skate board under my arm. Now where did Gina go?

"Hey, where are the Royals right now?" I ask no one in particular.

"Outside." They all chorus. That is not normal. I skate through the rest of the house before getting to the glass doors that lead outside. Right now the clouds were hiding the sun and looking left and right the royals no where to be seen. I quickly dash to the stables and open the door quietly. I hear murmured talking but the stables are so big I have no idea where the person could be.

Walking to Blurs stable I see a short girl with ink black hair petting her. The girl was about 4'9 and was wearing heals and what appeared to be very expensive clothes. She was scratching Blur under the chin which isn't good because for some reason Blur kicks you. I see the horse get more agitated. Oh great.

"Look out." I say but before she can move I drop my board and apple, run grab her by the waist and pull her down just as Blur kicks and dust flies everywhere. The girl coughs a little before I help her to a standing position. I hear footsteps which stop behind me. "Are you okay?" But then the rest of the dust clears away and I see that it is Alice Cullen. Also known as one of the Royals. I bite my lip to keep from gasping. I hear a cough and I turn around and see the rest of the Royals. Okay now don't say anything stupid and breathe.

"What happened?" Charlie asks. I scratch the back of my head.

"Well, um you see, uh Alice was scratching Blurs chin and Blur usually kicks when someone does that so I kinda pulled her out of the way." Yeah that wasn't stupid. Man almighty God kill me now or open the floor so it can swallow me up.

"Yeah I didn't see it coming it all happened so fast. Thank you Bella." And Alice hugged me and when she pulled back she was slightly bouncing up and down.

"Did you have sugar or something?" I ask before I can stop myself. "Uh, sorry." I say and use my hair to cover my blush. What did I say about not saying anything stupid? To my surprise everyone laughs. Thank God.

"Yeah I think Alice has a secret stash of chocolate." I look up to see that it was the blonde model who said it. My god there goes my self esteem. She had curves in all the right places, skin flawlessly smooth and was over all perfect. There was a body builder with brown curls that had his arm around her waist. That must be Emmett and Rosalie.

The other two blonde males must be Carlisle and Jasper. But for some odd reason Jasper looks like he is in slight pain and Carlisle who doesn't look a day over 29 is smiling at his daughter and had his arm wrapped around a woman that appeared to be 26 with caramel hair. She must be Esme.

And the last and most certainly the best was Edward Cullen. He had bronze hair that was always messy and how girls described it sex hair. Long piano playing fingers and had a lean muscular build. He was the most boyish out of all of them but most certainly had to be a Greek God. Even Adonis couldn't rival with him. He and his whole family even though not related by blood had the same honey eyes. And lastly Edward was single, of course every girl wanted him but he has showed no interest in any of them and certainly wouldn't show any interest in a girl like me. I'm just plain Jane.

Charlie says a few more things that make them laugh and says they are going to go to the garden next which Esme would just love. Charlie and Carlisle were acting like good friends. Well they are good friends just one is a King. I sighed and picked up the apple for Blur and scratched her behind the ear while she ate. After she finished it in like ten seconds she liked me on the face like a dog would.

"Why Blur?" A velvet voice asked. I whirled around to see that Edward had stayed. My heart sped up and I was sure he could hear it. Now remember don't say anything stupid! My subconscious yelled.

"Excuse me?" What did I just say! Oh shut up.

"Your horse." Coming closer and finally right next to me to scratch Blur behind the ears. The horse licked his hand in delight and he just chuckled making my heart speed up more. "Why is its name Blur?"

"Well it could be the fact that I named her when I was five." I say and he laughs again. "But when I saw her she was just a baby horse then with some of our workers trying to tame it. She got away that day and when I was out picking apple's I saw her and fed her one but my mom came looking for me and she just ran off. When she ran that is all you ever saw. A blur. After a couple weeks I got her to come and get her tamed. She doesn't like a saddle so I mostly ride bare back but she has been with me through everything." Why am I spilling my guts out to this guy?

"Well you were pretty smart for a five year old and I don't want you riding bare back you could get hurt." And he placed a hand on my cheek before deeply inhaling but something weird happened his eyes once honey turned coal black. The hand dropped from my face and clenched in to a fist. It looked like he stopped breathing. "If you will excuse me." And just like that he was gone. Blur nudged my head and I started brushing her again. She whinnied and nodded her head to the door where Edward just left. Man I swear this horse is smarter than me.

"I know Blur he's confusing me. One minute nice then the next he has to go." I looked at her. "You think he is bipolar?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I'm back. I sadly don't own Twilight. **** Oho the major twihard fans the new moon DVD is coming out in 12 days!!! March 20****th**** yeah. My brother was looking at me weird because I was practicing Spanish and saying 'in two weeks new moon is going to come out on dvd!!" Yeah! Sorry for my little rant there oh and there is this website called my life is twilight. Kind of like mlia or fml but all twilight. Oh and the Cullen's are vamps if you didn't already know.**

**Alice in Wonderland**

_**Previously **_

"_**Well you were pretty smart for a five year old and I don't want you riding bare back you could get hurt." And he placed a hand on my cheek before deeply inhaling but something weird happened his eyes once honey turned coal black. The hand dropped from my face and clenched in to a fist. It looked like he stopped breathing. "If you will excuse me." And just like that he was gone. Blur nudged my head and I started brushing her again. She whinnied and nodded her head to the door where Edward just left. Man I swear this horse is smarter than me.**_

"_**I know Blur he's confusing me. One minute nice then the next he has to go." I looked at her. "You think he is bipolar?"**_

**NOW**

"Come on I'm dying here you have to tell me." Angela whined over the phone. I had just met the Cullen's yesterday for a brief time because they went to bed early saying that they were tired. I was still confused beyond belief at Edward's reaction towards me. I spent the rest of the day wondering and wondering well into the night, he confused me to no end.

"Look you will be here in ten minutes can I explain later." I say and put the phone on speaker so I can pull on my jeans that are ripped from falling so many times and a linkin' park t-shirt. What can I say they are an awesome band.

"I know but I can't live for ten minutes." She says right then I hear a bell ring in the background and hear on Angela's side a maid telling her to come in. I grab my wallet, ipod, and phone still connected to my ear and headed downstairs.

"Really Angela, really?" I sped down the steps and rounded the corner to were she was standing and clicked the end button on my phone. "You just couldn't wait could you? Just for that I'm not telling you until after the movie."

"You're kidding me. Are you going to make me die of major suspense syndrome?" I just raised an eyebrow at her and started walking to the garage. The garage was about the size of our gym which was built for people in the Olympics, so in other words pretty huge. I grab the keys to my Aston Martin and turn around to see someone who I never thought would step foot in a garage.

"Hi Rose." She just smiles at me then stares as if the answer to all life's questions is hidden beneath my eyes.

"Hi." She gets out of her trance. "I was just admiring some of your cars. Surprisingly you have some cars we don't even have." And she runs her hand over a soft blue car that seemed to be a mix of a Volvo and porche.

"Yeah that's the new Elements edition. We got the one where it is resistant to any type of water and the paint doesn't fade or chip. With us living in Forks and all they thought it would be perfect to test it here." Then I realize that Angela is here and I turn to see her mouth hanging open. "Oh Rose this is my best friend Ang."

"Hi, it's nice to meet some of Bella's friends so that maybe we can get to know her better we didn't talk much yesterday. Oh and Esme wants to talk to her god-daughter to sometime." Rose says and with that Angela drops to the floor like a dead weight. Rose was panicking asking if she could get a doctor or something. I just hold up my hand as if to say stop and lean down to Angela's ear.

"Ang, Ben is outside and is wearing a black tuxedo with a single red rose. I hear he is going to purpose." I whisper and she sits up so fast she bangs her head with mine. I groan holding my forehead as she just gets up frantically searching for Ben.

"You were lying weren't you?" She says with a slight pout. I stand up.

"Well what do you think?" I say sarcastically. "Come on we are going to be late if we don't leave now." Angela nods and gets into the car.

"Where are you going?" Rose asks. Man and I thought she was going to be some stuck up bitch, I was way off target.

"We are going to see Alice in Wonderland."

"Isn't that movie supposed to be for ten year olds?" I just smirk and roll my eyes.

"Yeah." And I get into the car and speed all the way to the movie theater.

* * *

Once we found the perfect seats in the back towards the middle we started eating some popcorn and even though we were way in the back people still managed to stare at me. I guess they aren't used to seeing the governor's daughter in a movie theater. A few rows ahead of us were the schools sluts Jessica and Lauren they thought they were so popular by caking their faces with make up and wearing clothes that should be considered scraps.

The lights dim and the previews start to play. All of them are boring except for this new movie coming out called 'Eclipse', I think that one is the only one worth seeing. And finally the movie begins to play. Right at the very beginning Alice gets purposed by some ugly red headed guy with bad teeth. I hear one of the sluts asking why the guy is asking her to marry him when she is only seven and how the actress doesn't look seven. About ¾ into the movie I finally get fed up and I can tell all the other people around me are fed up to by using the cool looking behind them while still looking at the front glare/stare mode thing.

"My God it's the sequel to the book. The character Alice is suppose to be 19, she has already been to wonderland but is now reliving it. Tim Burton filmed the movie like this so it would be more entertaining to teenagers instead of five year olds." I all but scream. The sluts turn around to glare at me.

"No one was asking your opinion." Lauren said in a nasally voice.

"Well maybe if you would shut up and watch the movie instead of talking to Slutzilla over there and had an IQ more than 5 you wouldn't need my opinion." The other people in the audience nodded there heads in agreement.

"Yeah, if you are so smart then why does the mad hatter have orange hair?" Jessica followed.

"The mad hatter is played by Johnny Depp would you expect anything else from him?" I ask rhetorically.

"Well whore if it wasn't for the fact that your dad's governor I would slap you." Lauren said tuning back around.

"You wouldn't be able to because I would kick your ass first." All the while the movie was still playing but this seemed to capture the audience's attention more. Still fuming I take our half eaten popcorn bin and chuck it at the girls. Lauren with popcorn hair turned around and dumped her soda on me. And that began one of the most fun food fights of all time. Cafeteria's and restaurants are standard but doing it in a movie theater is was more fun. I kind of felt bad for the guy that had to clean this up.

By the time the movie was done popcorn and various types of candy were stuck to my body. My hair and face was sticky from the soda and some chocolate shake. We walk out and the workers looked at us in horror and the people going to see a movie looked at us with amusement.

Angela and I got back into the car and I sped home. Getting out of the car and going to her own she said that had to be the funniest time she has ever had in a movie theater and drives off to go home so she can take a shower. I walk in quietly so my parents wouldn't see me. What a conversation this was going to be if the saw me.

I tip toe quietly through the house shushing any maids that I came by. Unfortunately you had to walk past the living room to get to the stairs. And what do you know my parents and the Cullen's are in there. Okay now just walk quietly across almost there.

"Bella." My mother says sounding a little confused. "Can you come in here?" Ah crap. Taking a deep breath I walk into the room sticky and all. They all just look at me in confusement except for Emmett who was laughing.

"What happened to you?" He choked out through his laughter.

"Well the movie was kind of boring so I decided to get everyone in on a food fight." I lied smoothly.

"A food fight in the movie theater. That sounds AWESOME." He boomed.

"So in other words Lauren was there she set you off you threw something at her and that started the food fight." My mom says, man she is good. I look down at the ground and blush lightly.

"Yeah." I look back up. "Besides it's not my fault she has the IQ of a goldfish. She was wondering why they got a 20 year old actress to play a seven year old and wondering why said seven year old was getting a marriage offer." Everyone just laughs it off.

"Next time when you say you are going to a movie for ten year olds I am in." Rose says. I just nod and say I'm going to take a shower. After getting my body squeaky clean I wrap the towel around my body and put on sweats and a sweatshirt I grab Pride and Prejudice and read the rest of my day away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm so so sorry for the delay. Last week was the last week for third quarter and I had some tests to study for. Yesterday I stayed up until midnight and got new moon on DVD!! It was awesome. And Wal-Mart was crazy, to prove the craziness I got kicked in the leg. And my brother says I'm obsessed. Anyway back to the story.**

**Creams are Answers**

_**Previously:**_

_**"Next time when you say you are going to a movie for ten year olds I am in." Rose says. I just nod and say that I am going to take a shower. After getting my body squeaky clean I wrap the towel around my body and put on sweats and a sweatshirt, I grab Pride and Prejudice and read the rest of my day away.**_

**NOW BPOV**

_I kept walking blindly in the darkness. I had no idea where I was or when it was I just remember waking up in a pitch black room. Right now I think I'm walking or more like stumbling down a hallway._

_"Hello, is anyone there?!" I scream out but once again was met by silence. My heart seemed to pound even louder._

_"Come here." A voice rasped. It sounded like the voice in all those horror movies the one that you go away from but being in the darkness and quiet so long I followed it. "Turn left." the voice rasped again. Turning I finally see light that seemed unnaturally bright against the blackness._

_Smiling I ran towards the light. I didn't stumble or trip as I went into.... my bedroom? Except it wasn't. It had my things in it's usual messy place and the paint was the same. Everything was the same but it just had an eerie feeling about it. I walk toward my bed to see the book that was opened on it. the title didn't make any sense. And then I see a flash of bronze and my neck is on fire as I can feel the life fading out of me. So that's what it meant. _

_The book was Dracula and I breathed my last breath as I once again fell into darkness._

I wake up with a start my heart pounding wildly. Looking around everything is in its right place. Book shelf, chair, ominous silhouette, desk, TV. Wait a minute. I quickly turn on the light and turn to where I saw the figure only to find my wall. Man I must be paranoid.

I get out of my bed and wrap my robe around me as I carefully walk down the stairs into the kitchen. It's so nice to be alone with no workers asking if they can get you something. I have two arms and legs that aren't broken, most of the time. Opening the fridge I get out milk and turn on one of the lamps that give off little light but enough to see where you are going without falling. I get a teapot and find some powdered chocolate. I pour the milk into the teapot and turn on the burner. Ten minutes later it starts to squeak and I quickly put out the flames and grab a glass from the cabinet.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" A male voice said. I look up startled to see Carlisle(**don't be mad at me**).

"Uh no nightmare. What about you?" I ask pouring the hot milk into the glass and put in a couple of spoonful's of the chocolate.

"Not used to sleeping in a different house is all." he says. "Why hot chocolate when it's almost summer?"

"I don't know. I remember when I had a nightmare when I was 6 during the winter mom brought me down here and fixed me some hot cocoa. Now whenever I can't sleep or have a nightmare I have this whether it's winter or summer." I pause, well he is the king. "Would you like some?"

"As tempting as that sounds I am afraid if I have that I will never be able to go back to bed." was it me or did he seem to wrinkle his nose in distaste at the thought of drinking this? huh must be seeing things. "So this Lauren girl, you and her don't get along."

"Please not getting along is an understatement. It's more like me and her hate each other with a burning passion." I say and get an ice cube from the freezer to cool down my drink.

"Why do you hate her?" He questioned leaning forearms on his forearms that were resting on the counter top. I pull up a stool to sit down on.

"Well back when I was younger I always thought I was some sort of" I pause, hmmm how to put this? " I believed I could see the future in my dreams. Or close to that. I would have this crazy dream leading to something that would always happen to be true. And they all start the same, I'm stumbling through a hallway that is pitch black a voice says come here I see a light and go to it. And then it's always different, one time it was my classroom I go in to sit down and things wrap around my feet and chest and arms so I couldn't move and barely breathe and then these dogs came out and started tearing me apart like some rag doll. when I woke up I realized the dogs had F's blackened into there body's so I study math and sure enough there was a test the next day. And tonight I walked in my room and saw the book"

"Saw what book." Carlisle seemed genuinely curious.

"nothing that is not important. Anyways Lauren and Jessica were my friends back then and I told them about this. the told everyone in school and I became a social outcast until I met my true friend a month later. Ever since then we have been playing pranks on each other and hating the other one with a burning passion." I gulped down the last of my drink and started to feel drowsy. "Well I hope that explains enough I'm going to bed. Goodnight your highness." I say and walk towards the exit but stop when he calls my name.

"Esme is your godmother which makes me your godfather." Uh where is he going with this? "What I mean is I think of us as family so I would like for you to call me Carlisle." I turn around to give him a timid smile.

"Of course your high- oops I mean Carlisle." He smiles at me and I trudge upstairs back into my room and snuggle under the blankets. but as I fall asleep I can't shake the feeling someone is watching me.

* * *

I yawn and stretch my arms and slowly open my eyes to see the body builder inches from my face grinning madly. so I do what any sane person would do when they see someone that close in the morning right when they wake up. So I let out a scream, twist away from him and I fall off the bed in the process of doing so. He starts laughing so I get up and glare at him, seeing this Emmett stops laughing and runs out my door.

I get up and run after him. He is so dead! When I finally see him again he is running down the grand staircase. I carefully slide down the banister surfer style and when he reaches the bottom I'm at the end of the railing and jump off land on his back and put him in a headlock. After struggling for a couple minutes he freezes. I look up to see all the Cullen's (including the hot Edward with bed hair) and my parents. I just realized that we were all in pajamas and I smile sheepishly at my parents. I mean what would you say when your daughter had the Kings son in a headlock wearing bobby jack pajamas?

"Emmett Mrs. Swan said to wake her up not scare her to death." Edward said in his musical voice. my god I could listen to it all day. Oh wait I should probably get down now. Unwrapping my legs from around his waist I try top get down but my feet didn't reach the floor. So I release my arms from around his neck to try and land gracefully on the floor. Keyword 'try' because I fell on the floor once I let go. Emmett just laughed his booming laugh as I put on my best 'I'm going to kill you' look.

"Emmett I would stop. the last time she had that look a guy from her school got suspended." my father says as Emmett's face turns into one of horror and I just smile sweetly at him. I get up still smiling going over all the things I could do to him. I am so evil. "Well you didn't get up for nothing Bells it's time for breakfast." we walked towards the dining room and this time all the Cullen's looked queasy. what is up with that? Maybe it had something to do with the dream. No Bella remember those things were just coincidences you can't actually see the future.

I sit down in one of the soft wooden chairs will trying to put my messy hair up into a ponytail. Once we were all seated Alice sat to my right with Jasper across from her, Rose to my left Emmett sitting across from her and the same with my parents to Rose's left and Carlisle and Esme to Alice's right. And lucky me Edward sat right across from me. When I caught his eye he smiled but still looked slightly uncomfortable. The maids came out holding trays of waffles, pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, and rolls. the sight of the food made my mouth water. I filled my plate and poured myself a glass or apple juice. Everyone else filled their plates but Emmett filled his plate so much that he started putting food on top of food making a food tower! My eyes just widen.

"My god how much can you eat?" I say in astonishment.

"What can I say I'm a growing boy." He says and stuffs his mouth with food. when breakfast was halfway over the Cullen's looked sick and Emmett looked like he was about to puke but I brushed it off thinking I was seeing things again. I picked up my glass and was taking a sip when I felt a foot rubbing against my leg. before I could stop myself I pit out my drink which sprayed all over Edward. Everyone remained quiet but the foot wouldn't stop rubbing. So I cracked because I knew exactly who this was.

"Emmett Rose is more to you left." I say through clenched teeth as he look embarrassed and Rose looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her and everyone just laughed at my expense. "Sorry about the juice Edward." I say but to my relief he just chuckles using the napkin to wipe away the remaining juice on his face.

"It's quite alright. if I was in your position I would do the same thing."

"Okay on to different things Bella dear you look exhausted did you get any sleep?" Esme asked. Why is the attention always focused on me?

"Um yeah just had a nightmare that's all."

"Was it about Emmett harassing you with his foot?" Alice says and everyone is laughing at me again. With my cheeks heating up I say an excuse me and dash out the door into the stables. I walked in and got some sugar cubes and fed them to Blur. Shivering form the cool spring air which should be warm by now I put on one of my d\spare jackets and a pair of shoes. I led Blur out and made her get on her knees so I could get on. then she took off into the woods. Going onto the path we were so familiar with. I relaxed as I felt the wind in my hair. and in 30 minutes we were there. My oasis. the beautiful purple, white, and yellow flowers circled the small area in full bloom and just in the distance there was a small waterfall that I swim in sometimes.

I go over to the middle of the meadow and lie down falling into a deep slumber.

_My leg throbbed and my vision was hazy. I blinked rapidly to focus in on my surroundings. I was in my old ballet studio. I tried to get up but my leg protested and I slumped back down whimpering at the pain._

_Finally a man came into view. He was heartbreakingly beautiful like the Cullen's but instead of having honey eyes they were a maroon red. He had black silky hair and his skin looked papery and I was afraid that if I touched it, it would fall away to ash. _

_He glided over gracefully and lifted my chin to look in to his eyes. They closed for a second before he opened them back up looking confused and amazed._

_"Such a waste." He says. "you know you would make for a good member of the guard."_

_"Just get on with it." A blond man with corn silk hair says._

_The black haired man leans closer before he stops as he hears a noise that only he seemed to hear. He looks towards the door as Edward bursts in looking flustered but still beautiful. His eyes search mine and he seems to relax marginally before he locks eyes with my killer._

_"Please don't." Edward says in a strangled voice. "please Aro I'll do anything." He steps forward but someone in a black cloak held him back. He looked to me and I smiled hoping to relieve some of his pain._

_"Edward." My captor, Aro says. "The only way she gets to live is to change her." What does he mean change me?_

_"No I won't take away her soul." He struggles to get out of the mans grasp but just another came to hold him back._

_"Then I have no choice but to kill her." Before he can come closer Alice bursts in._

_"Aro Bella will be one of us I've seen it." Aro nods for one of the guards to make sure Edward doesn't get closer or I make an escape. He goes to Alice and holds on to her hand before a smile reaches his face._

_"Amazing to see what hasn't happened. Go, go now make your preparations." The guards let go of Edward and the one by me moves aside as Edward comes and picks me up bridal style. While walking towards the door the blond one spoke again._

_"I would like to advise you that the Volturi don't give second chances." Edward and Alice nod and we or they walk out back out. We walk into the cool night and I snuggle into Edward. Once in the car Edward still wouldn't let me go and I was falling asleep._

_"I love you." He says before my world goes black._

I wake up sore from sleeping on the ground. That was new. Who were the Volturi? And who was Aro? what did he mean to change me? Did Edward say he loved me? instead of being relaxed and refreshed like I always am after being here I am more confused.

I lift my wrist up only to realize I was still in my pajamas. I go to Blur and hop on her riding back home. Back at the stables I realize I was out for four hours. Seeing the time my stomach growled so I put Blur back into the stable and walk inside.

I can't get far before I see Jasper who looks confused and relieved at my attire.

"You do know everyone is looking for you right?"

"Well my parents should know where I have been."

"Then you might want to go tell them that before they get the marines to look for you." Ugh stupid over protective parents. I walk into my fathers office to once again see all the Cullen's, excluding Jasper that was at my side, and my parents.

"Hey mom, dad, Cullen's." I say nonchalantly. My mother gets up and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Where were you?" She asks frantically.

"At my meadow." I say slowly as if talking to a five year old. "You should have known that I go there almost everyday."

"Yes but you usually tell us your going there." she says.

"What's the meadow?" Alice questions.

"Something I found in the woods years ago. It's my own oasis. um I'm going to go change." I rush upstairs and pull on a ratty pair of jeans and a loose band t-shirt.

I go to the computer and Google Volturi only to come up with a royal family that died years ago. Clicking on a picture I see a painting of Aro, the blonde haired man, and a brown haired man next to him. but if they were dead then what did the dream mean?


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN THE MOVIES TWILIGHT AND NEW MOON:)**

**Over Excited Pixie**

_**Previously**_

_**I go to the computer and Google Volturi only to come up with a royal family that died years ago. Clicking on a picture I see a painting of Aro, the blonde haired man, and a brown haired man next to him. but if they were dead then what did the dream mean?**_

**BPOV**

Okay if there dead then what is my subconscious trying to tell me. But then again I had no idea who they were until this so that's supposed to mean...? Ugh why is my brain so confusing.

"Hi Bella!" I jump out of my chair putting a hand over my thrumming heart and turned around to see Alice bouncing up and down. "Whatcha doing?" She asks and I have to resist the urge to close the window with the information on the Volturi, the two had to be connected some how.

"Nothing just looking up something for a project." I sit back on the chair and close the window before I stand back up to look at her. "Maybe you know something about it I can barely find anything."

"Sure what do you got?" Is it that natural for someone to be that hyper?

"Uh do you know anything about the Volturi?" I ask and you would have to be blind to not see her happy demeanor turn hard and stony. Her smile was gone along with the bounce in her step.

"The Volturi?" She whispers. Alice's face dare I say it or think it looked afraid.

"Yeah, in my history class they said that there was this old group called the Volturi. They died in the 1500's, one named Caius, Marcus and-" She cut me off.

"Aro." She whispers so quietly I'm not sure it is meant for me to hear.

"You know what forget it." I say and just like that she is her overactive hyper pixie self again. The mention of the name completely gone from her thoughts.

"Okay cool. Now there is this store having a major sale and I figure me, you, and Rose could go taking one of the billions of cars you have-" And she keeps going and going, it doesn't even seem like she is taking a breath in between sentences. She goes into my closet keeping her constant rambling when she lets out an ear piercing scream. Before I can move a step Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all rush in looking frightened.

"What happened?!" Edward asks in his musical voice. Oh I think my legs just turned to jell-o. Oh wait Alice! Before I can finish that thought she comes out holding my favorite pair of sweatpants that were ratty and had a hole in them but I absolutely adored them.

"Alice darling, please don't tell me that's what you screamed about." jasper says. Wait a minute you can't be serious. It's just a pair of sweatpants.

"How could I not Jasper." she says and turns to face me. "How can you even own these _things_ Bella." She said things as if they weren't even an object a person can own.

"Well they are comfortable, I always wear them." I'm about to go on when the pixie's glare shut me up. She goes over to my window opens it and throws the sweatpants out. "Hey!" But another glare shuts me up. Something bright catches my eye as if the sun hit jewelry or something silver but I look down to see Alice's arm. "Alice are you wearing glitter?" As I say that she yanks her arm out of the light looking flustered.

"Yeah, it's this new body lotion that has glitter in it." She lies smoothly. I know she lied because she wouldn't look me in the eye as she said it, her eyes were more on my hair line, a tell tale sign when someone is lying. I know this because since I used to suck at lying I had to learn how to convince them, look the person in the eye, don't fidget, and most of all have a strong voice. But knowing Alice must have a good reason and since I was half way done with the Cullen puzzle I let it slide.

"Alright but you owe me a new pair of pants." I say.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN." Angela yelled, when the hell did she get here. "ARE YOU DEAD?" She yells again. I go out of my room and look over the banister to see Angela pacing on the floor.

"Now why would I be dead?" I say in a calm voice. she cranes her head up to look at me and lifts up my sweatpants that were covered in mud.

"Well I saw these outside and I immediately jumped to conclusions."

"That would have to be the fact that a pixie threw them out." After I said that Angela's eyes widen as Alice came next to me along with Rose.

"I know but those things were hideous. Besides we are going shopping, do you want to come?" Alice asked. Angela immediately fell to the floor laughing and the guys came to stand on my right. After a minute she calms down and looks up at us from laying on the floor. Man she looked like an ant, good thing our voices carry.

"You got Bella to agree to go shopping with you. Man you must have an awesome puppy pout."

"Well why wouldn't Bella want to go shopping? It's a girly thing to do." Emmett asks.

"Well let's just say Bella likes shopping as much as she likes Lauren and Jessica."

"You are going and so is Angela." Alice says and grabs my arm to drag me down stairs. Once at the bottom of the staircase Rose grips Angela's arm as they lead us to the garage, the guys laughing at us

"Emmett this just mean I can get stuff to prank you with!" And cue booming laughter to stop. "Oh Edward, Jasper since you are laughing at us I'm going to prank you to." And finally silence. God the guys are such wusses to be afraid of little ole me. But then again everyone should be afraid of me.

"What did he do Bella?" Angela asks. we had just entered the garage and Alice handed me my Ugg boots which I put on grudgingly.

" He woke me up by being three inches away from my face."

"Wow and I thought that the Royals were going to be stuck up." She whispered but somehow it seemed Alice and Rose heard. Alice grabbed a key to my Camero.

"Uh no. If I'm going shopping I drive. Besides you don't even know where the mall is." They shared a look before tossing me the keys. "Better." We get into the car and once we are on the road I push down on the gas petal making the car go up to 92 mph. I love my camero.

* * *

My god that is torture, pure torture. Shopping from 11:oo to 6:oo is not normal. I have at least 20 bags that I made the maids carry up along with Angela's 13 bags and Alice and Roses 5 bags. And that is just for them! And what the hell am I going to do with a bikini! It's raining 24/7 why would I need a bathing suit! We go walk into the game room or more like Alice and Rose walked and Angela and I dragged our feet in.

"So what do you want to watch." Alice asks rifling through the movies. "Ohh how about the Notebook."

"No. you made me do seven count them seven hours of shopping, I am not watching that sob story. How about Gamer?"

"No that is more for guys 13 going on 30?" We all shake our heads no. "Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"No I swear Johnny Depp looks so gay in that." Rose says.

"Don't we have Jumanji?" I ask and in a second Alice pulled it out and put it in the 70' flat screen. Once the previews were playing the guys came in. Japer sat next to Alice in the love seat, Emmett put Rosalie on his lap while sitting on the fat man chair and Edward sat next to me on the couch and Angela was sitting in the only single chair.

"So how was shopping?" Emmett asks.

" Well let's just say I would rather go on a date with Mike before I go shopping with Alice again."

"Ohh ouch Alice, that has got to sting." Angela says.

"Who is Mike?" Edward asks curiously and did I hear a note of jealousy in there? Must be hallucinating again.

"Mike Newton, a human version of a golden retriever that doesn't understand the meaning of no and absolutely adores Bella." Angela lists off as if it is a common fact everyone should know by heart.

"Ugh don't remind me. and Alice I hope you can hear in my voice how much I hate him because surprisingly shopping with you was way worse."

"Bella I'm hurt." she says in fake hurt and puts a hand over her heart.

"Yeah say that to my feet." I said lifting my foot up.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, besides next time will be better." she says happily and turns to look at the television.

"Stupid over excited hyper pixie." I mutter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I'm back! I had Spring Break last week so I was on vacation, my mom wouldn't even let me near a computer the whole trip. So now tanner I bring you the next chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**CAN YOU SAY THAT AGAIN?**

_**Previously:**_

_"Mike Newton, a human version of a golden retriever that doesn't understand the meaning of no and absolutely adores Bella." Angela lists off as if it is a common fact everyone should know by heart._

_"Ugh don't remind me. and Alice I hope you can hear in my voice how much I hate him because surprisingly shopping with you was way worse."_

_"Bella I'm hurt." she says in fake hurt and puts a hand over her heart._

_"Yeah say that to my feet." I said lifting my foot up._

_"Oh come on it's not that bad, besides next time will be better." she says happily and turns to look at the television._

_"Stupid over excited hyper pixie." I mutter. _

**NOW**

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Why don't you wake up Arnold dear. Ugh why do we even have to get up to go to this camp. Why won't he call back? I hope Bella is fine with the Royals being here she seems uncomfortable. Why can't I read her mind. Yeah Edward finally has a mate. Sweet a new sister to play with. It is so nice I don't have to worry about Bella's blood being tempting. I can't believe she is his singer.

I wake up with a gasp and hold my throbbing head. The voices that seemed to be mere whispers kept getting louder. It seemed as if people were actually talking directly to me but there is no one in my room. Wait how did I get in my room? Before I can think about it anymore my head starts to beat painfully again. I moan and basically crawl to my bathroom to get aspirin. But then all of a sudden it stopped, something was blocking it.

I let out a deep sigh of relief and lean my head back against the cool marble wall in the bathroom. What is happening to me? First the dreams, now these thoughts, it doesn't make any sense.

"Miss." Gina knocked on the door hesitantly. "Are you all right?" I open my mouth to respond before she talks again. "_Oh I hope she is all right, her mother would be so worried if anything happened to her."_

"I'm sure my mother will be fine." I say. Gina comes into the bathroom in a pale pink uniform looking confused. "Are **you** alright?"

"Yes I'm fine but how did you know that I was worried about your mother being worried?" While she kept a stone mask I got the feeling that she was feeling apprehensive.

"Well didn't you say that.." I trailed off as I again felt confusion that was not my own but seemed to be Gina's. "you know what never mind. I had a slight headache but I'm feeling much better. **(can anyone guess what is going on?)**

Gina nods her head and goes out of the bathroom. Okay creepy. I stand up to only feel confusion, anxiety, love, fear, friendship, and more that I couldn't put a label to. I immediately slump back down to the floor and just like the thoughts it seemed to vanish. Again I stand up and hear no thoughts and feel no feelings. Going into my room I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a yellow shirt, with matching yellow shoes. I pick up my phone and dial Angela's phone number only to get voice mail. Crap. Wait I know, putting in another number I waited patiently until the person picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello." A groggy voice said. How can he be tired it is 11:oo a.m.

"Hey Jake, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

3o minutes later I was driving up to a 3 story dull red house. I stopped my motorcycle and took off my helmet and smiled as I saw Jake open the door and come out to where I was.

Getting off the motorcycle he pulls me into a bone-crushing hug and spins me around a couple times before tensing. Jake immediately puts me down.

_What is that smell?_

Okay again with the voices? Seriously?!

"Are you all right Jake?" Then I took in his full appearance. "I don't get why you keep cutting your hair I liked it long and you got a tattoo nice touch." I say and he nods stiffly.

"Do you have any guests at your house?" He asks.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot to tell you apparently my dad was friends with the King so the Royals are at my house." And then I felt the need to punch something or scream as I felt anger that seemed to not be mine. Unless maybe I'm bipolar. Jake muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'damn leeches'. "Can you say that again." What does he have against the Royals?

"Nothing. Now we are here to have fun aren't we? I'll go get my bike and we will head down to the beach. Try to keep up." And Jake runs to his garage to get his ducanti. I'm not even sure what mine is called it is some new model.

I turn on the bike and put on my helmet and follow Jake as we speed towards the beach. Hopefully in figuring out the Cullen's secret I can find out Jake's. The Cullen's are cold he is hot(as in temperature wise) they both seem to be faster, stronger, can hear and see better. Jake missed school then started hanging out with Sam which he used to call 'Hall monitors on steroids', it doesn't make any sense. And I don't really know the Cullen's past but I will find out.

* * *

After spending two hours at the beach and hearing various voices and emotions I felt relaxed enough to go home. And once I got in my room I wish I never left. There was Alice and Rose in my closet throwing out all my clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I scream. They both turn around to look at me. Rose starts to say something before she gags.

"Well why do you smell like wet dog?" She says back. I smell my hair and clothes only to smell the ocean. "Where were you anyway?" She says opening the window.

"I was with Jake, I needed to get away from all this."

"Who is Jake?" Alice asks.

"He lives down on the reservation. His name is Jacob Black." I say. And Rosalie's face turned to one of utter disgust and muttered something under her breath just like Jake did when I mentioned the Royals.

"Can you say that again Rose?" Her head snaps up and for once she looks flustered. "You know what never mind. well Alice you reminded me to do something. Do you guys want in?" Forget the stress and let's have some fun and I smile evilly.

* * *

"No I'm serious." Rose says.

"That can't be true." I say back. Right now we were in the game room playing Halo, at least Alice and I were while Rose was talking. "He is 18 he shouldn't even have that."

"But Bella it is true. Emmett collects G.I Joe action figures." This was to hilarious to be true.

"Well I wish we figured that out before we did the other prank but good to know for future pranks." Yes our pranks are all set up and ready to go.

"Shouldn't the pranks be in affect by now?" Rose asks. Alice just smiles killing one of the brutes with a sniper.

"5" Alice begins. "4,3,2,1 and" Right on cue we hear three screams. I smile while getting in a chopper.

"Weird how they all screamed at the same time but nice job girls." Before we can enjoy our victory to much the guys storm in but that just makes it better.

All of Emmett's clothing was purple or pink with bedazzled jewels on them, Jasper got neon pink paint dumped on him and a platinum blonde wig super glued to his hair and Edward my personal favorite looked like a chicken. For Edward's he got glue dumped all over him, a fan blew the feathers on him drying the feathers on him, along with a red glove on top of his bronze locks.

"You know Halloween isn't for a while." I say feeling smug but the smugness seemed to keep adding. Okay weird.

_Oh I am so going to get Bella back, she obviously got Rose and Alice to help her._

"No you won't." I say.

"Can you say that again?" Emmett asked. I then realized that it was his thoughts that I heard. Crap I should have realized that it has been happening all day. I pause the game and look him straight in the eye.

"It is written all over your face that you wan to get back at me but you won't be able to." I lie smoothly. Whew close one.

"You better wash up before mom and dad see you." Alice says un-pausing the game.

"Fine but listen to this Swan, you have just started a war." Emmett yells walking out the door.

"But I will win!" I yell back. I will win, in more ways than one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh something weird is happening to Bella. Can anyone guess what it is? Of course I had to put this in there because the story was fine but it needed more drama. Anyways on with the story.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Burgers**

_**Previously**_

_"No you won't." I say. _

_"Can you say that again?" Emmett asked. I then realized that it was his thoughts that I heard. Crap I should have realized that it has been happening all day. I pause the game and look him straight in the eye._

_"It is written all over your face that you wan to get back at me but you won't be able to." I lie smoothly. Whew close one. _

_"You better wash up before mom and dad see you." Alice says un-pausing the game._

_"Fine but listen to this Swan, you have just started a war." Emmett yells walking out the door._

_"But I will win!" I yell back. I will win, in more ways than one. _

**NOW**

"Come on die, die!" Alice screams. Right now we were trying to kill the swarm in Halo. I hated those things they looked ugly as hell and the way they take over other things bodies. Mentally shudders. And when they are helping you in that one level you want to shoot them so bad. The guys had just left to clean up and the clock flashed 2:30 and my stomach growled.

"Hungry much?" Rose asks not taking her eyes off the screen. Who says video games are just for guys?

"Well I didn't eat breakfast or lunch, so yeah I'm starving." Oh yeah killed him with the butt of my gun. All of a sudden the game and consul turned off without saving. "Hey." I shout accusingly.

"Well Bella, how about we get lunch at the mall and I can get you a new wardrobe." Alice says.

"Uh no, I still have a new wardrobe from the clothes you bought me earlier. The only way you would get me to go shopping again is if I return that bikini. There is no way in hell I'm wearing that."

"Why not?" She asks. Oh quick think of something.

"Uh, there is no use for it." I lie pathetically.

"Don't you have an Olympic size swimming pool in your house?" Rose states more as a fact.

"Fine, I'll go." Alice starts bouncing up and down. "If." She stops." I get to go wherever I want to go for lunch and meet you at the mall."

"Yeah we will meet you at the mall in an hour." Alice says and kisses my cheek before dragging Rose out." Man why do I always say yes to her? I hate shopping and with her it is just....torture.

I get up and go to the garage where I see my Elements car missing with a note from Rose saying she just had to drive it and not to be late otherwise Alice would kill me. Oh great just what I need a pixie who wants my head. I grab a hoodie two sizes to big and grab an old pair of keys. Maneuvering around the new and vintage cars I get to one in the back that has a sheet covering it. I yank off the sheet to reveal a '53 red Chevy pick up truck, it was the less ostentatious of my cars. Getting in I put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. Pulling out in the street I pushed down on the pedal, the cars fastest was 60 mph but I didn't mind. Going into a small town I park in front of my favorite diner. The name itself was just diner but everyone called it what they wanted to.

Pulling up my hood to the jacket I open my door, close it and run into the diner to avoid getting wet. Once inside I sat on one of the barstools keeping my face hidden from anyone, I wanted a peaceful lunch, not one where everyone is asking what my dad is going to do for his next big move.

"Mythical diner, how may I help you?" A female voice said and I smiled under my cover and looked up. It was Vanessa, basically a 40 year old version of me. In the beginning everyone thought that my dad slept with her and had me but Van as she likes to be called said that it was just a lie and that Charlie was only her friend. Well not anymore because of all the stuff my dad goes through with politics. And the name mythical diner was a name I picked out, when I first went hear I thought it was a dream of some sorts because I could just be myself in hear and I didn't really think Dream diner flowed.

"Yeah Van I'll have the usual." I say giving her back my menu.

"Alright one chocolate shake, cheeseburger, and fries coming up." She pretends to write down the usual only to yell at Ernie, the cook, to cook Izzy her special. Here they give me a different name so I can just be normal for once in this town. Putting a chocolate shake with whip cream and of course a cherry on the top Van takes off her apron signaling that she is taking a break. I take a sip of the freezing drink.

"You do know that all girls envy you because you can eat that crap and still stay thin." Vanessa is basically like a second mother to me. She showed me all the hotspots, shortcuts, and when needed hiding places all around Port Angeles.

"How can you call it crap when this is your own restaurant." I retort. Van gets up to fill a glass with another chocolate shake for herself.

"I don't know maybe because I don't want our youth to get killed by my awesome food." Ah the same old Van. I first came here when I was 12. Once she saw me she hid me away from viewers and gave me a burger to eat before calling the agents who were supposed to watch me bring me back home. I have been coming here ever since with daily conversations with Van.

"Well in this case it is very, very good crap." And Van quirks a smile.

"Boss orders up!" Ernie screams from the back putting a plate of food on the window that looks into the kitchen. Van gets up and puts it in front of my face and immediately my stomach growls.

"God did you eat today?" She asks laughing and sits back down.

"No, I woke up at 11, then hung out with Jake for an hour, went back home, pranked the guys, played Halo, then came here." I say and take a big bite into my burger almost moaning at the taste.

"Wow sounds like a busy day." Her brow furrows in confusion. "What guys at your house. Oh my god are you being safe?!" She all but screams getting a few look pointed at her and me. I however almost choke on my burger.

"What no it's nothing like that. Charlie was, is good friends with the king. The Royals were at my house, Emmett woke me up yesterday standing 3 inches from my face, then Edward and Jasper laughed when I got dragged to go shopping with Alice and Rose." I picked up a french fry and dunked it in the shake before eating it. Everyone should try it, it is so good.

_Oh God what if she starts to get her powers._

Then silence again. Okay how do you control this whole mind reading thing? What did she mean by powers? This can't be good.

"Uh sorry Bella but um.. I have to...... um help Ernie in the kitchen." She whispers and dashes off. That's odd Ernie wouldn't need help in the kitchen he never does. And why are people reacting strangely when I mention the royals? First Jake now Van.

I quickly finish my meal putting a 20 on the counter Van obviously wasn't coming back and that stung a bit. Going outside I went in my truck and it roared to life yet again. Before I could pull out of the parking lot my phone started to buzz: Alice.

"Hello." What does she want now? Oh crap I'm not late am I? Wait no I still have 20 minutes.

"Yeah Bella I just wanted to say you can go back home we can shop tomorrow." Alice said.

"Ok thanks but why?" Wait why are you doing this, this is a get out of shopping with Alice card. My subconscious yelled.

"Well a certain someone called and asked if the could spend more time with you." Wait, What, who? oh great now my thoughts aren't making any sense. " And I'm not going to tell you who it is bye." And she hung up the phone. How did she know I was going to ask that?

Whatever. I put the car in reverse and slowly drove home. The pain in my chest never lessening along with the confusion in my head.

* * *

10 minutes later the car was safely behind its tarp and the rain had stopped. Feeling the need to get out once more I went to the kitchen to get a large carrot then headed to the stables.

Once there I walked over to Blur and fed her the carrot which she ate greedily. Is she ever full? I pet her until she is finished then start combing her down. When I am almost done she snaps her head up towards the door. Thinking she was just looking at a bird that flew by I continue.

I thought I would find you in hear." A velvet voice says. I snap my head up in shock to see Edward there. This time looking more man than chicken. There wasn't a feather in sight. Well I personally like his bronze hair better.

"What are you hear to kidnap me because of the prank I pulled on you guys earlier." I say rolling my eyes and grab Blurs saddle. When I try to put it on her she whinnies in protest. The horse is as stubborn as me.

"Well no but that is a good idea." He comes to stand against the wall by Blurs stable. "It looked like you were going for a ride and I was wondering if I could join you." wait he wants to come riding with me. Why does that sentence sound so wrong. Oh right he is waiting for me to say something.

"Sure, lets go get you a horse." We walk and turn left and I point to a horse that he seemed he could handle. "Edward this is Chip, your horse for the day." He seemed hesitant.

"Why is its name Chip?" I point to the obvious brown chocolate chip birthmark standing out on his white coat. The mark was on his right eye, about as big as your palm. His mouth forms an 'O' shape and I have to bite my lip from how tempting his lips looked.

"So just put on Chip's saddle and meet me outside." I go back to Blur And make her get on her knees so I can get on. She didn't want a saddle today and my hoodie was more than enough cover. A few minutes later Edward comes out holding Chips' reins and comes next to me looking at me disapprovingly for no saddle.

"I've done it a hundred times, now get on so we can go." His face still keeps the same expression, damn he is stubborn, and hoists himself up only for the saddle to slide and him hanging for dear life hanging upside down. I laugh lightly and get off Blur. "you are going to have to let go so I can fix the saddle." Edward sighs and lets go falling into a heap on the ground. "Have you ever ridden a horse?" I ask putting the saddle back in its right position and tightened all the loose ends. There perfect

_I've eaten one._

It was his musical voice. Wait he ate horse? I must have misheard.

"What did you say?" Again that confusion feeling that I was 100% positive wasn't my own.

"I didn't say anything." He says. I go back on Blur quickly to process what was happening.

"Right must be hearing things. Well get on the saddle is good now." Again he hoists himself up pleased that he doesn't slide. "Now lets see if you can keep up." I kick the side of Blur and she takes off running, I grip the hair on her neck tightly. I hear Edward laugh and kick Chip to follow us.

We go through so many trees and Edward is catching up. I can hear Chips hooves getting closer. I look behind me with a smile on my face only to see Edwards turn into a mask of horror. Confused I turn back around to see a fallen tree that would hit me in the head making me fall off my horse just 3o feet away. I grab the hairs on Blur's neck to slow her down but she doesn't, not even a fraction. I dig my heels into her side to make her stop again to no avail. The only way to stop her is with reins which I don't have. 5 feet away I close my eyes waiting for impact when an ice cold arm wraps around my waist and pulls me off of Blur and on to another horse that stops abruptly.

I open my eyes to see Edwards face mere inches away. Our chests were almost touching and his arms were around me holding on to the reins of Chip. A whinny breaks us out of our trance and turn around, or at least partially since Edward still had me captured in between his arms, to see Blur had stopped and was coming back over to me.

"Now will you use a saddle?" Edward whispered. It seemed like he wasn't breathing and his honey eyes seemed to be getting darker with each passing second. Wait you mean being safe? Blur was next to me now and I move Edwards arm out of the way to get back on her. His eyes seemed reluctant to let me go.

"Sorry but I'm just not the type who plays it safe." I say and kick Blur making her go faster. I could have gotten killed or seriously injured because I was paying more attention to Edward than the path, I am so stupid. A few tears leaked out of my eyes but stopped shortly. Once at the stables I put Blur back in her place Edward would know what to do with Chip. Edward almost got me killed by being a distraction. And I didn't care one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**If you haven't read or seen New Moon first go see that, and a heads up for spoilers alert!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Deceiving Lies**

_**Previously**_

_**"Sorry but I'm just not the type who plays it safe." I say and kick Blur making her go faster. I could have gotten killed or seriously injured because I was paying more attention to Edward than the path, I am so stupid. A few tears leaked out of my eyes but stopped shortly. Once at the stables I put Blur back in her place Edward would know what to do with Chip. Edward almost got me killed by being a distraction. And I didn't care one bit**_.

**NOW**

_"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." A girl no more than 11 said. Looking at us she turned around and started walking away. It was obvious we had to follow her. Edward put an arm around my waist and we started following the little girl with Alice and two other vampires behind us. The taller one of the vampires gave Edward a red cloak to cover up his bare chest. Going down a set of stairs we head into the elevator. The music playing in there seemed to make the scene more tense seeing as this wasn't time for relaxing. We headed down a hall and into a reception area where there was a women behind a computer. She stood up hearing us arrive._

_"Buen Permeritcho." She said in perfect Italian.__** (Sorry if that's wrong I don't know any Italian.)**_

_"Is she human?" I whisper to Edward. He nods his head yes. "Does she know?" Again another yes nod. "Then why does she... she wants to be one." I say answering my own question._

_"And she will be." The shorter of the two vampires said._

_"Or desert." The little girl finished opening up two grand oak doors. Going in wee see various guards surrounding the room and three men in thrones. _

_"Jane we sent you to get one." A boy around her age said and then his gaze slid over to me. "And a half."_

_"Ah Bella is alive." One of the three men in the throne stands up and walks to Edward while he says this. The man took Edward's hand out of mine and closed his eyes. What is he doing?_

_"Aro can read every thought I have ever had with a single touch." Oh so the mans name is Aro, why does that sound familiar? __**(doing this from memory so sorry if I mess up)**__ Aro seemed oblivious to what my Edward just said._

_"La tua cantante." The Italian words rolled off his tongue. " She even makes my mouth water, how can you stand being so close to her?"_

_"It's not without difficult. And now you know everything so get on with it."_

_"Your quite a soul reader yourself Edward." And his gaze locks on mine and I have to keep from looking down from his gaze. "Yet you cannot read Bella's mind. I would like to see if she is an exception to my power as well." He holds out his hand. Very tentatively I put my hand in his. Aro wraps both his hands around my one, his skin felt papery. After a few seconds he opened his eyes in bewilderment._

_"I cannot see anything. Maybe she is an exception to all our powers, Jane." The little girls head snaps up._

_"No." Edward growled but before he could get even close to me the girl whispered pain and his body immediately tensed and his eyes squeezed shut in pain. I try to go forward but the boy that was Jane's age held me back. Edward fell to the floor and Alice crouched over him._

_"Stop please!" I scream. I struggle to get out of the boys grip to no avail._

_"Jane." And with those words Aro said Edward stopped writhing in pain._

_"Master." She said. Aro nodded his head toward me and the boy left. My heart was thrumming loudly and I close my eyes and wait for the pain, only it never comes. Opening them I see Aro laughing and Jane's gaze still locked on me. With a clap Jane snaps out of it._

_" Amazing, just what are we going to do with you?" Aro says more than asks._

_"You already know what you are going to do. The girl is a liability." A man with corn silk hair says._

_"Your right, Felix." I'm turned around to see the taller of the two vampires who escorted us here. Before I can blink I am flipped over and I am back facing Aro. Turning around quickly I see Edward pounce on Felix. Moving to fast for my eyes to see they are fighting. Felix picks Edward up by the cloak and throws him to the other side of the room under a bench. So fast that if you blinked you would have missed it Felix is over there and punches the bench so hard that it breaks in half hitting Edward. Picking him up quickly he throws him up and on the way down Felix pushes Edward down to the ground with extra force. When Edward hits the floor dents and in his beautiful face a little crack and seems to have stopped breathing. Felix turns to face me. But suddenly Edward is back up and throws him away, after a few movements that seem like blurs Felix grabs Edward by the head and throws him down on the stairs by the thrones next to Aro's standing feet. The stairs crumble and Felix puts Edward in a kneeling position and grabs Edwards neck and starts to twist it. Panic swells through my body._

_"No PLEASE, PLEASE!" I scream about to go hysterical. Aro immediately motions for Felix to stop confused by my outburst. "kill me, not him." I finish and my shoulders slump in defeat. This was it. Aro comes toward me with Felix right behind him holding Edwards neck to make sure he didn't do anything rash._

_"You would give up your life for one of us." Aro starts and looks back to Edward before meeting my gaze. "A soulless monster." _

I wake with a gasp my heart beating so hard I thought it was about to burst out of my chest. It was the Volturi again. I don't understand how they can be related to the Cullen's. And why am I special? Because Edward can't read my mind. Well no one can it is not possible. But still the words 'soulless monster' are still ringing through my head.

"Well what are we going to do?" It was Rosalie. Even a floor down her voice still travels. I get out of bed quietly and crack open my door before sliding out of it and into the hall to hear the conversation better. Eves-dropping is bad but I think this is a time where that rule doesn't apply.

"I don't know Rose, if I did we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." That was Edward.

"Will you be quiet. How are we going to explain why we are up in the middle of the night?" Carlisle says. Now what are they talking about.

"I don't care Carlisle, Bella knows something." Rose said.

"Yeah like what?" I could just imagine Edward crossing his arms over his chest now.

"I don't know but yesterday she mentioned the name the Volturi to Alice." I heard two gasps. "And then Bella came home one day smelling like wet dog. She said she was hanging out with Jacob _Black._" Rose said the name like it was a disease. Along with that two gasps.

"Ephiriam." I heard Carlisle mutter. Wait how does he know Jake's grandfather? "Look we will finish this tomorrow the sun is about to come up and when there is light there are maids." one pair of footsteps walks away. "Don't worry son."

"How can I not?" And then they were both gone. I had to figure this thing out now.

* * *

After falling back into a restless sleep I woke up and headed to the Blacks house in my Elements car. Right now it was pouring rain and you could barely see anything within five feet. After getting back that one day to find Alice and Rose throwing out my clothes from just being with Jake I tried calling him again. Billy said he had mono but after what I just heard this morning I doubted it. I park my car and see Jake walking across the little bridge over the trench on the outskirts of his house. Foregoing an umbrella I get out getting pounded by rain.

"Hey!" I scream. He stops and I cross the bridge. "What is wrong with you?! I tried calling you and you never answered. I thought you were to sick to answer my calls much less go outside!" He turns around and his eyes are a hard black. "What is wrong with you? Is it Sam? is he making you act this way?"

"Don't and besides if you want anyone to blame, blame the Cullen's." What the Cullen's?

"But they never did anything wrong."

"That's what you think. God Bella you are so blind and to think you trust them is just." He gives a shake of disgust. Jake looks over from hearing a call. He had been friends with Sam for a few months now but I never commented on it, now I guess this time is as good as any. "Go home Bella and don't come back."

"But.. Jake you just can't break up with me. You promised."

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you, now go home. Go to Charlie and go to your precious lee-" He stops and purses his lips. "Just go home." And Jake runs off toward the other members of the pack.

I go into my car and drive it home. My chest is stinging and soon my body will be Swiss cheese. First Vanessa then Jake. I feel so broken and numb. Once I get home I go inside and like I'm honey maids stick on to me.

"Enough I'm fine go back to your jobs." I say waving my hand dismissively. Slowly they go back to their work and I trudge up the stairs toward my room.

"Miss Bella" Gina says. "The Royals and your parents were invited to the Newton party since they knew you wouldn't want to attend they left."

"Alright thank you Gina when will they be back?"

"Three or four days miss."

"Some party." I mutter and go in the bathroom, strip off my wet clothing and go into the hot water that relaxes my back. Jake promised he would never hurt me, how is he keeping it by doing this?

* * *

It's been three days and the Cullen's and my parents weren't coming until tomorrow. My dreams have been hoarded with nightmare and I lost weight since I didn't feel like eating. My eyes close and a flash of russet appears behind my eyes. I quickly open them to just see my room. Closing them again I see the russet fur again but it backs up and I see a wolf standing on four legs as tall as a bear. The wolf then transforms into someone I never expected but always should have.

I rush downstairs and yell where I am headed. The vision was all I needed Jake is a werewolf.

* * *

I knock on the Black's door and Billy comes wheeling over to answer it.

"He is not here." He says but his mind flashes to Jake in his room.

"Sorry but I really need to talk to him." I maneuver around Billy hearing him call my name. I go up the stairs in large strides surprised that I don't trip. I open Jake's door to find him sleeping. He looked so vulnerable I couldn't wake him up. A howl from outside brings my attention to where I see Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil. Mad I rush downstairs and through the back door and speed walk to Sam.

"What did you do to him?" I ask shoving Sam.

"Easy." Same says putting his arm out to block Paul.

"What did he do? What did you do? What did Jake tell you? Paul asks. Sam's arm is back down at his side.

"Nothing, he tells me nothing because he is afraid of you!" They start laughing still feeling courage I slap Paul. He starts shaking madly. I back away in fear.

"Paul." Sam tries to calm him. "Bella get back." Once ten feet away Paul turns into a huge wolf just like the one in my vision. Terrified I start running away to see Jake coming out the back door.

"Run!" but he still comes forward. "Jake run!" we were about to collide so I slid down and he jumped phasing into the russet wolf. I couldn't speak or breath. Jake pounces on Paul and they start fighting and biting each other before rolling into the woods.

"Guys take Bella to Emily's." Sam says and goes after the boys.

* * *

We drive or Embry drives to a secluded house in the forest. They get out and I follow them.

"Shouldn't we go see if Jake is alright?" I ask but they just laugh it off.

"If you ask me he deserves it." Embry says.

"No way, he is not even going to get a scratch. Did you see him phase mid flight, he's a natural." Quil counters. Quil goes in the house but Embry stops.

"Don't stare at Emily it bugs Sam." I nod and follow him in the cozy house. They go in and sit down at the table while I linger at the door. The beautiful woman turns to face me and I see half of her face has scars. Now I know what they mean.

"Who is this?" she asks.

"Who else, it's Bella Swan." Embry says biting into a muffin.

" Oh so your the Governor's daughter?"

"So your the wolf girl." I say.

"I guess you could say that, more like I am engaged to one. Muffin?" I nod and bite into one. Sam, Paul, Jared, and Jake walk in. Sam goes over to Emily and kisses her scarred face and Paul apologizes to me. Jake comes over and pulls out a chair for me to sit in while he gets one for him.

"So Jake how did you get around Sam's gag order?" Jared asks while Sam glares playfully.

"Actually he didn't. Um some strange things have been happening and when I saw this ... a vision I guess you would call it I knew it was true." I blushed having their stares focused on me.

"What do you mean by visions? Aren't Charlie and Renee.. well human?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure myself. Charlie and Renee are human but.. I just don't know. This started around a week ago about the time the Royals came. I have been able to read people's thoughts, maybe see the future, and feel people's emotions."

"That is SO cool!" Paul yelled.

"So I'm guessing you already know what the Cullen's are?" Sam asks again.

"Uh no.. I haven't been able to piece that one together."

"Well what do you know?" Embry asks.

"They are fast, strong, beautiful, their hearing is better, they think you smell like wet dog, their eyes change color, and they speak like they are from a different time. What are they?" Come on this is the last piece of my puzzle.

"Bella." Sam starts before giving Jake a look. I turn to face him. He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye.

"Bella they're vampires."

**Yeah she finally knows. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long I had to be a slave for the weekend at my aunt and uncle's house and I wrote a chapter for my other story Newborn before my brain just crashed so now here is this one, delayed but here.**

**Pale Face, Werewolf, and Vampires, What Next?**

_**Previously**_

"_**Well what do you know?" Embry asks.**_

"_**They are fast, strong, beautiful, their hearing is better, they think you smell like wet dog, their eyes change color, and they speak like they are from a different time. What are they?" Come on this is the last piece of my puzzle.**_

"_**Bella." Sam starts before giving Jake a look. I turn to face him. He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye.**_

"_**Bella they're vampires."**_

**NOW**

"But that is impossible vampires are just a myth." That can't be true, no way in hell. All the stories of vampires were written as they were cruel demons, that killed innocents to quake their thirst. Edward saved me but that first day. The books also refer vampires as… soulless monsters. The dreams, the Volturi, were they all real? Are all the fairytales we are told when we are just a child true?

"No they aren't. We exist, you exist, and they exist." Jake says leaning back in the wooden chair.

"What do I have to do with all of this?"

"You said you had visions, can read people's minds, and feel people's emotions. You still think you are classified as a pale face?" Paul said around a mouthful of muffin. Emily smacks him on the back of the head.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Bella has enough to worry about, she doesn't want to get hit by some random food item flying out of your mouth.

"So what that makes me some kind of witch?" I question.

"Not exactly, there was a name for humans that had special abilities, not really a witch, just a more gifted human. Marcus Volturi called these people _Uccelli blu._" Sam says pulling Emily on to his lap.

"Uh translation?" I may be smart but I only know Spanish easiest language to learn.

"It means Blue Bird." Same says. When seeing our confused faces he continues. "Marcus Volturi believed that these humans were free spirits and could never be kept in one place for long. Blue birds came to Italy a few times a year but always left to go to another destination; he figured it matched the gifted best."** (I don't really know if that is true just go with it) **Uccelli blu, kind of a weird name but I guess I shouldn't be talking.

"Yeah and each Uccelli blu was given a specific name in Italian that represented their power. From our previous knowledge of the Cullen's and what your powers are now they would call you _Padrone del burattino_ also known as a puppet master." Jared finishes.

"Why name me puppet master?" Maybe absorber or something along the lines of that but not puppet master.

"Because a puppet master can make his puppet do anything they want and can take everything from it. You took the Cullen's ability to read people's minds, feel their emotions, and see the future. If you actually wanted to you can take away their power completely along with their soul." Paul says respectfully swallowing before talking. Who knew he was smart.

"Take away their soul?" Come on let's get realistic here.

"Yes, there was someone like you back in Marcus Volturi's day. Marcus named the man the Puppet Master because of his way to manipulate and control people. Absorbing all those powers can make someone even as sweet as you greedy." Sam said.

"Shit we can't be telling her this, the chick runs with vampires." Paul says. Glad to know he is back to his usual self.

"From what you told me I don't think I could keep up." Wait a minute. "Did you say Marcus Volturi?" Sam nods his head yes. "Is he around 6'6 brown wavy hair that goes to his shoulders and at least mid thirties?"

"How did you know that?" Sam asks.

"Well because I've been having dreams or visions about them. You do know he is a vampire right?" All of their mouths drop open in shock. "The Volturi are Aro, Caius, and Marcus, they are the rulers of the vampire world."

"Wow did not see that coming." Said Jake. "Well since the treaty is broken I guess we can protect you on Cullen land."

"What treaty?"

"The Cullen's came here some years ago when we still had a President and states. One day Jakes grandfather Ephiriam came across them hunting. They claimed to be something different so we made a treaty. They don't come on our land, don't bite and or kill a human and we don't expose their secret to the pale faces." Jared answers.

"And I'm guessing the pale faces are regular humans?" Of course they are. "Okay so now let me get this straight. You guys are werewolves, the Cullen's are vampires, and I'm a puppet master?"

"Yeah pretty much." Jake says.

"Okay glad to know we are on the same page. Now all I have to do is figure out how to use my powers willingly."

"What?" Emily asks.

"I've been getting the visions, thoughts, and feelings randomly I don't know how to control it." I slump back in the chair.

"Wait that means we can help a species that was supposed to be dead cool!" Is everything cool in Paul's eyes?

"I'm supposed to be dead?"

"After the first Perdone del burrattino, the humans were crazed and driven by fear. Any human who showed the slightest hint of being different than a regular one was burned. They thought that all the Blue Birds died in the 1800's. You being here proves that they were wrong." Jared exclaims.

"Yes now helping with the powers." Paul comes to sit in a chair a foot away from me and starts scratching his chin. "What am I thinking?"

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"Come on Bella it will be worth it in the end." He sang. I rolled my eyes and concentrated on him, blocking everything else out. Nothing, blank, not a single peep.

"Are you thinking about nothing?"

"No I was thinking that Emily could make us more muffins." Paul says and smiles sweetly at Emily who gets up to bake another batch of muffins. "Try again, just try and put yourself in my shoes."

"My feet would be too small." He quirks a smile. "Alright, alright." I concentrate on him thought what I believed he would think but again nothing. I pushed harder and my face showed one of determination. A cell phone ring brings me out of my daze. I can't even do this right what kind of Blue Bird am I. Now that I know I don't want to be regular Bella Swan anymore.

"Bells you going to answer that?" Jake asks gesturing to my buzzing phone. I pick it up and look at the caller i.d. Unknown.

"Hello?"

"Bella is that you, are you okay, where are you?" Alice's frantic voice rushed through the phone.

"No it's the muffin mans wife, I saw Bella in my house and am now putting her in the oven so she doesn't get near my husband again." I say sarcastically.

"This is serious Bella." Rose voice now said through the phone. "Alice can't see you."

"Well we are talking on a phone so I don't know how she could see me."

"Forget that Bella where are you?!" Alice screamed again.

"I'm with Jacob and the others." Better not use pack yet. I could here them mumbling dogs over the phone.

_Why are those leeches even here they already have everything. If I was king I would make my first order to kill all the bloodsuckers in the world._

I put my hand over the phone receiver and looked at Quil.

"That wasn't nice to say."

"I didn't say anything."

_Wait did I say that out loud?_

But as I was looking at him his lips didn't move. All of a sudden like a barrier was broken voices and feelings filled my body. And it wasn't just the wolves. I felt sick and my grip tightened on the phone and with a strength I didn't know I had I crumbled the phone in my hand cutting off the connection I had with Alice and Rose.

"Bathroom." I whisper but before they can answer I know where to go and get into the pale pink bathroom go over to the toilet before I vomited everything in my stomach from today and I was sure by how terrible I felt yesterday's meal to. I feel a cool hand on my burning skin pulling my hair back as I vomit. Once done the person hands me toothpaste and a toothbrush. After I brush my teeth I turn to Emily feeling a lot better than before.

"Thank you." I say and hugged her. With that the thoughts came to me easily and I successfully put up a block for that and the emotions, the visions didn't come to me but I could still easily look into anyone's future without difficulty. I spent the night at Emily's house with the pack all of us joking and I of course called the maids that if my parents and the Cullen's came back earlier than expected where I would be.

Being with the pack was so easy and natural. I even thought that when I went back I would accidentally call the Cullen's leeches or bloodsuckers from hearing it so many times that night.

But if I absorbed powers than how could I see the future when I was just a little girl?

* * *

Waking up I stretched my sore limbs and sat up. I was lying on the small couch; Emily and Sam were in her bedroom and the rest of the guys on the floor. Looking at the clock it read 12. Wow I guess using powers takes a lot out of you.

"Jake!" I scream and all the guys jump a foot in the air from the sudden voice.

"What?" He asks rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm going home it's already noon."

"So that's why I'm so hungry." Paul says and goes to raid the kitchen. One thing about werewolves they are always hungry. Jake stands up and gives me a hug.

"Alright go back to your leeches." I glare at him playfully. "Yeah, yeah, see you around."

"Wait!" He stops from going into the kitchen. "Do I tell the Cullen's that I know their secret or what?"

"It would be best if you told them. Or at least that is what Sam would want, you know to try and create peace through this whole thing."

"Okay bye." I yell going out the door smoothing my clothes out and get in the car to drive home. I wonder how they will react.

20 minutes later I pull up to my drive and park my car in its usual spot and put the keys on the hanger before going in. The house had its usual buzz with maids flitting about and the same lemon scent. I somehow thought that after my big discovery things would be different.

I walk up to my room and feel light and airy. I wonder if my parents and the Cullen's are here yet. I thought as I opened my door. One glance and the answer was yes they were back. The Cullen's were in my room. All of them. Even though they didn't say anything their noses scrunched up in distaste. Oh right werewolves smell like wet dog and vampire's sickly sweet. Without saying anything I go to the windows and open all of them and go into my closet to change into shorts and a blue tan top. Going back out I grab a trash can and throw the clothes in it and grab a liter from my dresser. The Cullen's looked at me confused as to what I was doing. Before they could say a word I lit the clothes on fire.

"There, better." I say to them but their eyes are glued to the trash can.

"I called you yesterday and all of a sudden you got disconnected." Alice said tearing her eyes away from the fire. Slowly but surely all the Cullen's did. Oh right my phone; I should probably get a new phone.

"It broke." I say nonchalantly and sit in a plush chair I sit in for reading.

"Look if they did something don't lie for them." Jasper exclaims looking at me. A feel a pressure against my barrier for emotions and I realize that it is Jasper but I don't lift it up and he looks astonished and confused at the new revelation.

"Yeah besides you shouldn't be hanging out with dogs Bella." Rose says. Before I can stop myself I say.

"You shouldn't be talking blood sucker." Their eyes widen.

"How long have you known?" Edward asks in his beautiful voice and I immediately want to take back those harsh words. I pretend to thinks and use my fingers to help with the math that I already knew.

"Oh about 12 hours."

"This isn't right the wolves broke the treaty." Esme mumbles to herself but I catch it.

_Wahoo now we get to kick some werewolf ass._

"No you don't Emmett." I say. Before he questions me Carlisle beats him to the punch.

"The wolves broke the treaty by telling you, we need to speak to them."

"They didn't break the treaty."

"Yes they did they told you." Edward retorts.

"Yeah but the treaty only applies in telling a pale face."

"So what would that make you?" Emmett asks.

"A Uccelli blu or more commonly referred as Perdone del burattoni." And Carlisle's eyes widen even more. They looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Well this is going to take a while I think and get more comfortable in my chair.

* * *

**So what do you think? Bad, good, had no idea what the hell happened.**

**Anyways review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know random with the blue bird thing but I just can't think of Bella as a weak defenseless girl! Don't worry Edward will still be able to protect and she will be the damsel in distress, she just has a better advantage.**

**ME: ( Singing I'm walking on Sunshine and singing)**

**EMMETT: Oh Shit she stole Twilight. Get her! (Edward runs over and pins me to the wall)**

**ME: What the Hell?!**

**EDWARD: Give us back Twilight!**

**ME: I don't have it!**

**SM: Uh what are you guys doing?**

**JASPER: Ali stole Twilight and we are trying to get it back.**

**SM: But it's right here (pulls out Twilight and Edward lets go of me.)**

**ALICE: So why are you singing and skipping?**

**ME: Because I found out what car I'm getting and I love seeing my brother so jealous because he has this piece of junk Honda that is older than him. But don't worry I'll go back to try stealing Twilight tomorrow.**

**ROSE: Oh thank god I thought something went wrong in your brain. You want me to fix up your brothers car?**

**ME: Nope, anyways bye. Oh and I don't own Twilight. (Resumes singing I'm walking on Sunshine.)**

**Telling the Truth is Never that Easy to do**

_**Previously**_

_**"Yeah but the treaty only applies to the pale faces."**_

_**"So what would that make you?" Emmett asks.**_

_**"A Ucelli blu or more commonly referred as Perdone del burattoni" And Carlisle's eyes widened even more. They looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Well this is going to take a while I think and get more comfortable in my chair.**_

**NOW**

5 minutes 26 seconds and still dead silence. After I basically blurted out that I knew the Cullen's were vampires and that I was a Blue Bird more specifically a puppet master everything went quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop, that and the maids downstairs.

"Okay I'll start." The silence was killing me. "Sorry that I called you bloodsuckers being around the pack to long rubbed off on me and I didn't get much sleep." 3 more minutes after saying that and still nothing. Oh for the love that is all holy. I roll my eyes stand up and walk to the door. Before I can reach it Edward is standing in front of the door blocking my exit. I gasped at his speed.

"Sit back down." he commanded in an alluring voice. How is he still single? But I still go back down in my chair to sit.

"Okay are you going to stare at me or are you going to say something?" I question.

"Blue Birds are monsters even worse than some vampires." Edward muttered darkly. Ouch that hurt, I thanked God he couldn't read my mind and especially since Jasper couldn't feel my emotions. " Especially a Puppet Master, they are the worst things to even walk this earth." I blinked back tears and kept my face as expressionless as possible.

"Well you aren't one to talk. You are a vampire, you drink the blood of innocent people!"

"We drink the blood of animals which is more good than you could ever do."

"Listen I didn't ask for this I was born in to it! So what you were changed but there is more of a choice of being a vampire instead of being a Ucelli blu." I stand up from my chair and glare at him with all the hate I had in me. He met my stone gaze with an even harder one of his own.

_What happened to the innocent human girl I fell in love with?_

His thoughts rang loud and clear and tears started streaming down my face. I looked down at the floor to calm myself. Once composed I looked back up at him.

"She's gone." I say fiercely and storm out of the bedroom.

"Bella wait." Alice grips on to my arm. I tug to get out of her hold but she is using vampire strength. Fine he wants a puppet master he'll get one. I concentrated and like seeing an aura I pull some of Alice's vampire strength out and use it as my own and finally yank out of her embrace.

"Will you at least listen to us." this time it was Rose. I turned to go another way but with her vampire speed she blocked my way and I growled, yes actually growled, but they didn't hear. Just like Alice I used the aura thing again and grabbed her speed. And sensing Jasper behind him I took some of his indestructibility and with lightning quick movement I hopped over the banister falling four story's to the ground I landed gracefully for once in my life on my feet.

"Where are you going?" Emmett screamed.

"Out!" I yell back. I go to the garage and since I'm still furious I close the door leading to the garage with extra force and heard it crack. I'll fix that later. I hop on one of the older motorcycles and peel out of the driveway someone had some serious explaining to do.

* * *

My hood covered my face completely and I was still in a bad mood. everyone around me was smiling, laughing , and joking and I could only wish for that. After finding out that the guy I loved absolutely hated me for what I was I was an emotional wreck. And it is a lot easier to say you love someone after realizing that they won't love you back. Or at least for me that is.

"Mythical diner how may I help you?" Said a cheery voice. I look up to see Vanessa her smile still as bright and her eyes shining. It seemed that everything that happened a few days ago didn't even happen. I meet her stare and when seeing that I wasn't smiling like usual her feeling grew worried.

"We need to talk?" I whispered almost harshly.

"Okay." She says warily and takes a seat to sit right across from me.

"No, privately." With a nod she gets another worker to cover her since business was slow today. Van led me through the back door and into the street that was behind the diner. The parking lot could only hold about ten cars because forest was eating it away. The only real life that was ever here was when they got food delivered and the trucks brought it back here and even with one truck it was a tight squeeze. I pulled down my hood ignoring the slight drizzle as Van hugged her coat around her. The wind blew harshly making my brown hair swirl around me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I almost have to scream over the wind. "You knew all along and thought it was better if I didn't know about it?" She tries to act confused but her emotions are panicked and after what happened back home I couldn't bear to look into her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently. If you were a stranger passing by you would have believed her, but I'm no stranger.

"Oh come on. Does Blue Bird ring any bells?" My tone is going sarcastic. "Or how about puppet master, vampires, werewolves!" By this time I'm screaming. "Did you think you could keep this from me!" Tears are downright pouring and my voice is starting to go shaky. I take in a shaky breath ad look her dead in the eye.

"I wanted to protect you, you had no signs of having any powers and then the Cullen's came and everything changed. I had a friend keep a block so you couldn't absorb any powers. Your parents bribed every Blue Bird they could to leave town."

"They knew to?" I sit on the cold hard pavement and start to cry. None of this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be normal, deal with high school, go to college, get married. The usual stuff but not this. I soon felt Vans familiar arms wrap around me as she tried to soothe me. After a few more minutes my sobs quiet down and I take shaky breaths to put myself back together.

"Your my mom aren't you?" She doesn't say anything but her arms still. "Everyone says we look so alike and you just seem like, like." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Like a Blue Bird?" she finishes.

"Yes, so are you?" I repeat.

"Last time I checked, yeas you are my daughter." Van tried to joke but this just wasn't the time for it.

"How come you never told me?"

"I didn't know how to. Once I had you I gave you to Renee in hopes that being away from the other Blue Birds you wouldn't get your powers. After one of the seers told me of yours I was to afraid to let them get you."

"Them?"

"The Volturi. Do you remember my great grandmother Margaret?" I nod my head yes. " Well back then she lived in Italy, so far the Volturi and all the other vampires as far as we were concerned knew about us. Margaret fell in love with Marcus and well she had his child." I gasped.

"Vampire can have children?!" I ask in astonishment, something the werewolves forgot to mention.

"Only with living females, vampire females can't conceive."

"But Marcus sounded like he hated your, I mean our kind so much, what happened?" My butt was now starting to get frozen.

" She found out what he was, she was raised to believe vampires were evil people and one night she saw him drinking the blood of her best friend. Margaret immediately had an abortion killing the hybrid infant. Then she turned to Daniel. Or also the first known puppet master. Since Margaret didn't know what to do she steadily distanced herself from him while she and Daniel grew closer and closer. One day she found out she was pregnant with Daniel's child but so did Marcus. Marcus in a furious outrage ordered his men to kill Daniel and with his heart broken told the humans about the Blue Birds so they could kill us. Then he told the story of how we were cruel vile monsters, if he hears the name Swan he would kill any of us on sight."

"So Daniel didn't covet power?"

"No, another lie to make all the other species hate us. Daniel was a very kind man, Margaret took his last name even though they weren't legally married and escaped Marcus's clutches."

"So we aren't worse than vampires." I wrap an arm around my torso to keep the horribly feeling from ripping through me again.

"Good heavens no, where did you get an idea like that?"

"Edward." I say in a broken voice. Vanessa stares at me again.

"You love him, don't you?" I nod my head yes.

"He used to love me but that was before he found out what I am.

"My God what a hypocritical thing for a vampire to say."

"Just forget about it."

"No I want to talk to this boy." Oh great overprotective mother mode.

"I don't think." But before I can finish my sentence she drags me to her car and drives back home. This is not going to end well.

* * *

Now inside the mansion she grabs my arm and starts walking around to find Edward. I hoped to fool her but even Van knows what he looks like. She ignored my protest as she passed each room looking in. If I was lucky the Cullen's we gone somewhere. We passed the library and I realized luck wasn't on my side, unless you can count bad luck. Van storms inside the room where the Cullen's sat discussing something that was cut off by her entrance. She started screaming things like hypocritical and bloodsucker or leech. that's when things started floating in the air.

"Van." I yell and everything floating dropped back to the ground in a lump. She looks around as if this was an everyday occurrence for her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Should have known she was with you." Edward said.

"Quiet boy." she pointed one of her long fingers at him. "You don't even know the Blue Birds story only what your precious Marcus told you!" She spit at him. That got all of them to stop and think.

"Fine then what is your side of the story?" Edward asked. Uh no, not after what he did.

"You had your chance I guess your going to have to find out on your own." I drag Van back out of the room. Once outside the door I saw that they were going to follow us and pester us with many questions, so Van shut the door with her telekinesis. But she looked at me in wonder and then smiled.

"You are starting to act like Daniel. First you steal the powers and then you get other people to do it for you." I said nothing but dragged her to my fathers study where he lay in a mess of paper and there was mom rubbing his neck to calm him down.

"Vanessa Swan, what a pleasant surprise." My father said. I never realized we shared the last name until now, unless Charlie had the fake last name,

"Why didn't you tell me?" I question before he can ask if she wanted tea or something.

"You know?" Renee asks back as Charlie started making up excuses.

"Yes."

'Will she have to go to the school?" Charlie asked this time at Vanessa.

"No I will teach her how to control her powers, it would look conspicuous if she suddenly disappeared." Van says calmly.

"Do you mind if we talk to Bella alone?" Van nods her head no and gets up and goes out the door shutting it gently behind her.

"We are so sorry we never told you Bells. But after she mentioned Marcus and we saw you, we couldn't let you get hurt."

"I understand. As weird as it may seem but I really do." I pause collecting my thoughts. " Do you know what Marcus is?"

"Of course a Mafia member!" Renee shouts. Okay good to know they have that atrocity hidden from them.

"Alright. Thank you for taking care of me as if I were your own daughter I will still treat you the same way and I promise to never let anything hurt you." I walk over to them and give them both hugs before going out to find Van. I found her sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, she looked up upon my arrival. I sat in a chair close to her.

"So if Charlie and Renee are not my real parents and you are my real mom then who is my real dad?"


	11. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**Edward: Ali where have you been? It's been like three weeks!**

**Me: Well you see**

**Emmett: And you don't even tell anyone you just disappear **

**Me: Are you blind?**

**Jasper: We are vampires I don't think we can be blind**

**Me: Then you can see the cast on my foot.**

**Andy: She tried to kill herself!**

**Me: No I didn't! Sorry that was my brother.**

**Edward: Then what happened?**

**Me: Trampoline.**

**All: Oh**

**Carlisle: Then why didn't you write?**

**Me: My dad says sitting in front of the computer or television isn't going to heal my ankle. If my brother or I get sick or hurt really bad we can't use our electronics. Dad's rules.**

**Emmett: Then how are you typing now?**

**Me: Dad got me a laptop**

**Emmett: Lucky I want one.**

**Rosalie: Emmett you have 5**

**Emmett: Oh yeah**

**Me: And I didn't say anything because I was too stubborn to put up an author's note, I know I hate those but I finally had to.**

**Alice: When are you going to start up again?**

**Me: Probably today because typing on this is so much fun. Wow that sounds weird. Again sorry people for the long delay. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Arranged Marriage**

_**Previously:**_

"_**So if Charlie and Renee are not my real parents and you are my real mom then who is my real dad?"**_

**NOW**

"Okay what is going on?" I ask. Right now me and my real mom, Van, we were in one of the billion bathrooms of the mansion. The Cullen's haven't talked to me much after the big discovery of me being a Blue Bird but I always here them whispering around the house and when I try to read their minds they are thinking of some annoying song. Anyways back to the bathroom situation. There was a tub filled with water that had ice cubes floating at the top and a silver bucket.

"Well, I'm making Lorenzo lower the shield he has over you." Van said nervously. She was biting her lip a trait that I got from her and looking at the marbled tiles on the floor.

"What?"

"Look you got the mind reading, empath, and future seeing because you were around people who could do that so Lorenzo couldn't shield you from absorbing the powers. Since you now know about your past I'm making him lower the shield and you get the powers that have been kept out. So you can control them of course."

"So what's with the ice bath?" I ask walking over to it. I dip my fingers in it before jerking them back out. The North Pole is warmer than the temperature of this water.

"You remember the first time you were able to break Lorenzo's shield and finally got the use of the powers you have now."  
I grimaced at the memory. "Exactly now strip and get in."

"You are not serious?" No way was I getting in that tub.

"Isabella." She said in a stern voice. Unwillingly I striped and got in the tub. My teeth started to chatter instantly. I am going to die of hypothermia. Van muttered something into a phone.

I waited and waited but nothing ever came. I was about to get out when I felt the familiar rush of pain and heat course through my body. Suddenly the water was to warm and the bucket to small. This wasn't like the first time it was worse. Way worse. The heat seemed to get hotter and hotter and hell seemed like a cool vacation to go to at the moment. My body still retched but nothing came out and I wasn't surprised I couldn't have anything left in my digestive system after this. After an eternity and a day the pain lessened and the water started to get frigid again. When the water was back at its freezing temperature I jumped out shivering.

"Hey what was all that noise?" Edward asked opening the door. Oh my god I was naked! My god could this get any more embarrassing? Yep it could because Edward looked right over at me. "Where's Bella?" I'm right here. What the. I lift up my arm only to see the tiled floor below. Oh my god I'm invisible.

"I don't know she was here a second ago. Bella!" Van called out. Instead of answering her I went to the side of the bathroom and put on a bathrobe quickly.

"Why did that robe just move?" Edward asked confused.

"Because I'm invisible and not wearing anything but this." I say simply.

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Hey Van how do I become visible again?"

"Um I don't know this isn't my power. Um think about being visible." Okay visible? I closed my eyes and heard a gasp. My eyes shot open and I was glad to see my hand this time instead of the floor.

"That was weird." I look up to see Edward gone and Van looking sadly at the door. "So what do we do now?"

!

3 months later. My powers were finally under control and I learned that my father was a man named Richard. Marcus Volturi killed him for being the father of a monster like me. Van took me and hid me in the small town of Forks and gave me to Charlie and Renee who learned that they could never have kids. I learned I got his stubbornness and his ability to speak our mind. Of course when Van told me this there was a huge thunderstorm that hurt many. I was upset that I could never meet my father unless I died.

But that wasn't why I was sad today. Today the Cullen's were packing for their departure tomorrow, they would be leaving very early in the morning so this is my last day with them. Our relationship got better, seeing as they could finally come to terms of what I am and I came to terms with what they are. But Edward still seemed uncomfortable and his emotions showed me that he is regretful. For what I don't know but I didn't pry.

"Bella!" Van screams. I go into the living room where I see her pacing frantically.

"Yes Van." She stops mid pace and looks at me. Her eyes filled with sorrow and her emotions with worry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry." Her eyes turn glassy.

"What is going on?" Before she can answer two people walk in.

"Isabella dear1" A women screams and kisses both of my cheeks. "How are you?" The woman is very obese and is wearing too much blush and blue eyes shadow. She is wearing tight flashy clothes that looks like she is trying to recapture her youth but failing immensely.

"Uh fine?" I say it as more of a question.

"Oh where are my manners, Isabella dear this is my son Kyle." She pushes forward a very hot guy. He is about 6'3 brown almost black hair, ocean blue eyes, and a muscular build. He smiles his ultra white teeth and I cannot find one imperfection. But he was just too perfect, I smiled anyways and shook his hand.

"Actually it's just Bella." I say.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I blush slightly. "I will be very happy with you as my wife." Oh his voice is like honey.

"Wife?" I scream and rip my hand out of his and look back to Van. "What is going on?"

"Did you not tell her?" Kyle asks looking at Van then back to me. "The Blue Birds are very short so we have to marry one another to keep the race going. You and I were destined to be married once you were born and now that we have found you we are at the proper age to be married."

"But I can't marry you, I don't even know you." I say struggling to keep my voice down. "I can't marry you, I won't!" I run out of the room at vampire speed and race to my meadow tears streaming down my face. Once I get there I stop. Edward is lying down in the middle but looks up upon my arrival. Seeing my tear-streaked face he comes over to me and wraps me in his embrace. My knees crumple and we fall to the ground with me still crying my eyes out.

"Bella what's wrong? Please you are scaring me." Edward says in a concerned voice. I stop crying but still keep my head down not looking in his eyes.

"I'm getting married." I whisper. I feel his arms tense around me and his emotions turn to hatred and jealousy.

"Oh really." His teeth are clenched.

"I don't want to marry him. It's some stupid arranged marriage that I can't get out of." His arms relax slightly.

"Then don't marry him."

"But I have to." Edward grabs my face and forces me to look up at him. His expression is fierce.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!" I try to get out of his iron grip to no avail. "Don't you see my race is dying I have to do it to keep it alive!"

"Does it make you happy? Being with him." I look deeper into his topaz eyes.

"No. It's just I don't know him. I just met him today." He lets go of my face and starts pacing around the meadow.

"You met him today and yet you are going to marry him."

"I have to. I have no choice." I mutter in a quiet voice but his vampire hearing caught it.

"No choice! Everyone has a choice Bella!" He stops then comes back and looks at me at eye level. "Choose to be with me."

"What?"

"Choose me not him. I'll take you away from this place. You can come live with me and my family."

"Are you insane I can't do that! I can't just leave." I stand up and start heading back to the house but Edward keeps up with me easily.

"You can't or you won't." He blocks my path.

"Edward I have a life here."

"You won't once you marry him." Edward says cutting me off.

"And I'll have a life if I marry you?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes."

"How can I know?" I start to move to the side to get past him but he grabs my arms pins me to the side and leans his face very close to mine. I stop breathing and my heart races. I start to lean forward to close the gap between us, my eyes close but Edward holds me back.

"You see, you already want me so why want him?" My eyes snap open and I use vampire strength and rip away from him.

"You are an ass Cullen. I can't wait for you and your family to leave." With those last hateful words I teleport back to the living room. "Sorry I needed a moment to collect my thoughts."

"Oh that's okay deary." Kyle's mom gushes. "Now will you were out we found the perfect date."

"Date?" I ask in monotone.

"For the wedding of course."

"Right um when is it?"

"Next week Friday at the chapel a few blocks down from your school. Oh it will just be fabulous!" Kyle comes over and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"One week."

"Don't worry everything will be set by then baby."

One week until my life turns into a living hell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I had a complete Alice moment today. I had a feeling that my brother, Andy, and is girlfriend, Jess, were going to break up. Thinking I was stupid I went on with my normal routine. The day ends and my brother is acting like an ass, why? Jess dumped him.**

**Alice: You have mastered the gift my apprentice.**

**Me: Okay. But I have a feeling that they will get back together, so I have to wait and see if that is true. Anyways on with the story.**

**Finals**

_**Previously**_

_**One week until my life turns into a living hell.**_

**NOW(hour or two after the last chapter)**

"**Oh and the cake now what do you two want, there are just so many flavors!" Kyle's mom rattled. After seeing that I was willing to go on with the wedding Kyle's mom, Rachel, magically pulled out a book to write down absolutely everything we needed for the wedding. Colors, flowers, cake, seating arrangements, etc.**

"**Chocolate." I said at the same time Kyle said.**

"**Lemon." I raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**Who eats a lemon flavored cake?"**

"**Oh!" Rachel screamed. "How about we mix the two flavors that will be absolutely perfect. Now dear who are you going to have as your maid of honor?"**

"**Uh, Angela."**

"**No, no, no, no. No humans allowed at this wedding. They are much too mundane."**

"**But she is my best friend."**

"**Well, I'm sorry but humans can't know our secret."**

"**How the hell is a wedding going to expose that!" I scream. Kyle puts his arm around me in a comforting gesture.**

"**Love, once we get married you'll understand that something big happens in it that exposes us to the world. We can't have some savage knowing our secret." I bit my tongue to keep from retorting. Angela is not a savage.**

"**What about Leah?" I said through clenched teeth.**

"**I told you no humans." Rachel repeated.**

"**Leah just turned into a werewolf."**

"**Well that's." Rachel struggled for a word. "Better." She finished reluctantly.**

"**Will you excuse me a moment." I say trying to keep from punching her or Kyle in the face. In the hour I got to know them I realized Kyle cared more about his looks than anything else in the world and his mom is a world class critic. Everything just has to be perfect. She even yelled me because I had leaves in my hair.**

**I went up the stairs quickly to the third floor and went down one of the many long hallways to Alice's door. She was the best at giving advice. Okay I don't know if that is true because I barely got to talk to Esme or Jasper, Rose went completely bipolar and didn't speak a word to me unless she had to, Emmett stuck with her, Carlisle spent most of his time with Charlie, and Edward….. I don't know about him. I thought everything was better but it's not, its worse. I want to go back to that first day they were here, when everything was less complicated.**

"**Alice." I said knocking on her door. Odd she should be packing her mountain of clothes. "Alice." Again no answer. I opened the door quietly and slipped in. The room was empty, looking as if it had not been touched. The bed made the closet empty. Looking closer on the vanity I saw a note. I opened it and there in elegant cursive was Alice's hand writing.**

_**Dear Isabella,**_

_**We are sorry that you did not like our welcome here. We were only trying to be polite. But the fact of the matter is I know you didn't mean what you said, you were angry and hurt and confused. So please, please, please Bella don't marry Kyle. I know you don't love him but you love Edward. Why do you thing we came here? I saw you as a vampire with Edward smiling, happy. When we came here it was the first time in years that Edward has smiled a real smile, all because of you. But then again visions change. So if you want we will welcome you with open arms and I know Edward will too. He loves you so much Bella and he came back devastated saying that you were going to marry Kyle not him. He wants you Bella. But if I'm wrong and misread the whole thing then I guess this is goodbye and you will be happy to know that you will never see us again. Our address is at the bottom, please think about this.**_

_**Love, Alice and the rest of the Cullen's**_

**They were gone all of them. My eyes became glassy and for the second time today I fell to the floor and cried silently. I could be with them, be happy, and go away from all of this. But that means that I'd have to leave Van, Charlie, Renee, the pack and I knew I wasn't strong enough to make that sacrifice but I didn't want to let go of the Cullen's either. With a heavy heart I went to the fireplace and started a fire in the dead pit, after reading the letter one last time I closed my eyes and threw it into the fire and watched it burn away to ash.**

**!**

"**Okay people let's move we have a wedding in ten minutes people!" Rachel screamed. She was wearing a hideous blue dress that looked like plastic, she was also wearing a headset telling everyone to do everything. "Bella, why aren't you in your dress? Someone put that dress on." She stormed out the door and started screaming at a catering man for God knows what.**

"**You look beautiful Bella." Leah said. She was wearing a dark green dress that complemented her skin tone perfectly. Of course all the other bridesmaids were pale so they didn't look so great in it. She had the white dress in her hands I smiled gently at her and stood up so she could slip it on. Once the dress was zipped up I turned towards the mirror and gasped. The girls dark brown hair was curled loosely and had glitter in it making it shine at any direction, the blue was dyed brown though, Rachel's orders, the girl also had pink lips and a light blue eye shadow, no blush needed, and the dress. Oh the dress was strapless and had a train behind it, it hugged the girl perfectly in the chest area and flowed out at the waist. She was absolutely beautiful and looked absolutely devastated.**

"**You know this would be the perfect wedding if you were marrying someone you loved." I looked at Leah questioningly. "As if everyone didn't know you and Edward were totally in love, well everyone except you of course."**

"**I have to do this, to save my race." I say and grab the flowers. Charlie would be here any minute to give me away. He and Renee were the only humans allowed here but the turnout was still quite amazing.**

"**Everyone does something to save something but in the end it doesn't work. The shape shifters are lower in numbers than Blue Birds but do you see us trying to get married so we can keep the race going? No, we just have fun and live life. You are throwing away your life."**

"**What so you want me to leave Kyle at the altar?" I ask sarcastically.**

"**Well, yeah that would be a good idea." She was about to say more when Charlie came in.**

"**Oh Bella you look beautiful." I smiled at him and hooked my arm around his.**

"**Remember what I said." Leah says. I hear music start to play as the bridesmaids go down the aisle and stand at their respected places. I took a shaky breath as me and Charlie came to the door. Everyone stood up as the wedding march played and we walked slowly and gracefully, as Rachel instructed, down the aisle. I wish Leah told me this sooner. Once at the front Charlie reluctantly hands me over to Kyle but not before whispering.**

"**True love only comes around once, don't let it go." He kissed me on the cheek and sat down next to Renee. I placed my hands in Kyle's but did not feel the electric shock I felt when I was with Edward. I felt nothing. The priest started the ceremony, there were no vows in this wedding.**

"**And as it has gone on for many centuries once a Blue Bird kisses another at a wedding a bright blue light shines and they are bound to that person forever." The priest croaked out. The blood in my body turned ice cold and my body went rigid. Bound to the person forever. "You may now kiss the bride." Kiss the bride? What the hell happened to the 'I do'? Kyle was leaning in his eyes closed while I stayed where I was. I can't do this. I don't love him, I love Edward. I should be marrying him not Kyle. But as Kyle kept leaning forward I realized**

"Ms. Swan!" I nearly jumped out of my seat. I looked around in the big classroom to find it empty. My hand was cramp but I still wasn't finished. "Times up." Ms. Alore said.

"But I haven't finished!" I nearly wailed.

"Look everyone gets three hours for this essay, you are no exception."

"But you won't be happy with the ending please just 30 more minutes." I pleaded.

"20 and that is it." She said and went back to her desk and started filing her nails. "I don't hear writing." Oh right, where was I?

**But as Kyle kept leaning forward I realized that my fate was already sealed and I could do nothing to stop it. I closed my eyes and waited for the dreaded kiss.**

"**What are you doing here?" I heard Rachel scream before I could open my eyes lips touched mine. But they weren't warm. They were ice cold and I felt that familiar electric current. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt a warm glow around us and people gasped in amazement. I pulled back and opened my eyes to see topaz ones staring back.**

"**You came back." I whispered and was rewarded with that heart breaking crooked smile.**

"**NO!" Rachel got up and helped her son up from the ground about ten feet away and I had to smile at that. "You were supposed to marry Kyle. Father Lawrence she can still marry Kyle right?" Rachel said desperately.**

"**Sorry according to Blue Bird marriage rules Isabella Marie Swan is now legally Isabella Marie Cullen and nothing can change that. Remember she is bound to Edward forever now."**

"**Mrs. Cullen, has a nice ring to it don't you think." Edward said kissing my neck.**

"**It's perfect."**

"**You!" Kyle screamed at Edward. "You ruined everything." He stormed forward and with a strength I didn't know he had through me to the other side of the room to get to Edward. But that was a big big no no. Edward's eyes turned coal black and had Kyle's throat in his hand in an instant and lifted him off the ground.**

"**Do not ever touch, speak, or think about my wife again or I will personally tear you limb from limb." Edward growled and dropped Kyle to the ground who was gasping for air and holding his now bruised neck. "Understand." Kyle nodded and scurried off. His mother followed obediently. **

**In a flash Edward was at my side and helped me up. You are not hurt or anything are you?" He asked worriedly.**

"**Actually my lips really hurt, could you kiss them to make me feel better."**

"**That is the cheesiest line I have ever heard." Emmett boomed from behind Edward. All the Cullen's were there.**

"**Of course love." And Edward kissed me again. I melted into it. This one had more need and lust in it. A cough broke the silence. Pulling back I saw Leah and Jake.**

"**You did this didn't you?" I asked rhetorically.**

"**Well yeah, you looked so sad so we called Edward saying you didn't have the guts to get him yourself." Leah said.**

"**And we wanted you to be as happy as us." Jake finished kissing Leah on the cheek.**

"**Oh thank you so much!" I hugged both of them tightly. **

"**Bella!" Rose squealed. "I'm sorry I was giving you the silent treatment forgive me?"**

"**Of course, we are sisters now." I smiled brightly at that and I could see Edward smiling to.**

"**Oh that means time to throw the bouquet!" Emmett said in the gayest voice I have ever heard.**

"**Okay." I turn around and immediately girls swarm in a cluster behind me. "One, two, three." And I throw it behind me. Turning around I see a very shocked Leah holding the bouquet in her hands. Emmett patted an open mouthed Jake on the shoulder.**

"**Good luck buddy." I go back to Edward's side sighing in contentment.**

"**So I have one question."**

"**What's that love?"**

"**When's the honeymoon?"**

**THE END**

By: Isabella Swan. I smiled at my essay packed up my bags and threw it on Ms. Alore's desk. Our finals were today for class. Since I was majoring in English and Journalism an essay had to be about a big event that was true, in journalism, and a fictional story in English. Ms. Alore loved mythical creatures so I added that in to get some brownie points.

"This better be A+ work Ms. Swan."She yelled as I opened the doors.

"It is." I yell back. The cold wind hits me and I put on my black jacket. Buzz, buzz.

"Hello?" I ask into my phone while readjusting my backpack.

"Bellsy, we need you to come over to the shop. Lauren got in another accident and needs her car fixed."

"And they say I'm accident prone, I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Kay Bye."

"Bye." Bob was the best boss ever because I worked at the car shop part time and in return I get to drive any car I want there. So I smiled happily at my Aston Martin. Ah so beautiful. But of course my accident proness kicked in and I tripped over probably air. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact that never came. Instead to strong arms held me and placed me upright. That's when I got a look at my savior. Bronze hair, pale skin, topaz eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asks in his velvet voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine this happens a lot actually I'm a magnet for danger." I say nonchalantly and he laughs that knee weakening laugh.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Of course you are.

"Bella Swan." And I shook his hand. I guess mythical things are real. But this also means that College got a whole lot better.

And quoting my essay as I'm sure there will be plenty of drama, I am officially and absolutely Royally Screwed. Well maybe just without the royal.

**The End!**


	14. Update kinda

Hey everybody I want you to know that this is not a real chapter! Again this is not a real chapter! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not writing for Twilight anymore! No more updates, no more messages (besides this of course) nothing.

But...

If you did like my writing style and ability to pull you in even though you didn't really care for the story (somehow I can do that) then I wanted to let you all know that I'm writing my own original story on a site called wattpad

My username is OptionalAngel (kinda corny)

My stories name is 'What's Your Price?'

And below will be a summary, I would appreciate it if you could check it out and give me feedback on it. Good, bad, horrendous, you get my drift. If not then that's okay and sorry for wasting your time. Oh and as you know suck at summaries!

Summary: Con artist. Mechanic. Thief. Illusionist. Hacker. Assassin. Interesting enough yet? No? Then how about this, my name is Aura Carter I used to go to college but that was before Lockstar came in. Lockstar is an organization that puts a price on people's heads and sells them. They are kind of like Ebay, oh and they want me because I'm a hacker.

Still not interesting enough?

The other people on the 'list' want my help to take them down.

Still haven't got your attention?

They need me to track down notorious assassin Valentin of the Lamour cult who is famed for killing his every target. They want his help in taking down Lockstar.

Still haven't got you?

Valentin is all for it but see's me as a liability that needs to be taken care of.

Have I got your attention?


End file.
